Harry & Adeline Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Adeline Potter
Summary: When Adeline Potter, Harry's twin sister, comes to Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year, things go crazy! Five champions, a new breed of dragon, confusing love rollercoasters, and a plot to kill the Boy Who Lived. Our take on a classic series with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry & Adeline Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**By: Adeline Potter**

_Okay, so my friend, B, and I have decided to re-write books four through seven with an added character. Adeline is Harry's long lost twin sister. Please give it a chance! We would really appreciate it. ~A_

A girl with strawberry blondish hair sat behind a bush, watching oddly dressed men and women bustle around a field. She wasn't stupid; she knew they were witches and wizards, like her. But she didn't know what they were doing in this dinky field. It seemed to be some sort of sporting event. But she couldn't know for sure because she couldn't move from her spot. Too many questions would be asked and she didn't have answers. So while she sat contemplating her options, her saving grace appeared.

A family of red heads accompanied by two darker haired children appeared in front of her hiding spot. She knew this might be her only chance, so she ran up behind the group, ducking her head and hiding behind a curtain of her red hair. She shifted her arm so she could slip her wand up her jacket sleeve and keep her bag from making too much noise while a bald man was talking to a man.

"Okay Mr. Weasley, off you go." The Weasleys entered the tented area, the girl silently behind them, hoping she would remain unnoticed.

They soon stopped and began assembling two tents. Not wanting to be noticed, the girl hid in the early morning shadows off to the side. Once the tents were assembled, the girl would sneak into one.

While she waited, the girl hummed to herself and picked at a stray strand of hair. _'Addie, you should really have your hair cut up to your shoulders.'_

Addie, the girl, smiled at the image of her adopted mother fussing over Addie's hair. She always believed her mother would have an aneurism one day just because of her hair! But that's why Adeline loved her adopted mother so much: she cared about Addie like all her other children.

Addie had been brought to America when she was a year old by a man and handed off to the Jones', a well respected wizarding family in the south. Adeline felt loved by the Jones' even though she wasn't really related to them. Addie knew she was adopted; she was the only Jones with red hair! She also knew she had had a family before some dark wizard killed them. She had a twin brother and both parents, but no matter how hard Adam Jones looked into it, he couldn't find sufficient information to tell Adeline.

'_But do you really want to know if your biological family died brutally?' _Addie asked herself as she stepped to the left to stay in the shadows.

Luckily, Addie didn't have to search for an answer because three of the kids from earlier were walking out of the larger tent with a pan in their hands. And the smallest of the red heads, a girl of about 13, left the smaller tent. Addie breathed, counted to five, and swiftly sprinted into the second tent where the girl had left.

When Addie entered the tent, she saw it had been magicked to be bigger on the inside. Addie smiled.

"I love magic." The young red turned around and came face to face with the small girl from before.

"Um…hi?" Addie said waving tentatively.

The girl's eyes got wide. "DAD! BILL! CHARLIE!"

Three men, including the bald man from before, ran into the tent. One of the men had a ponytail. Addie took a slow, almost unnoticed step backwards, sliding her wand out of her jacket.

"Dad, do you know who she looks like?" The other man asked the balding man.

'Dad' nodded, a small smile tracing itself on his features. He looked to the girl.

"Ginny, go and find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Tell them there is something important they should see."

"I would like to point out that I'm not an artifact in a museum." Addie held her hand up slightly.

"Who's not an artifact in a museum?" A boy with black hair and glasses looked around the three adults.

"Well, Harry, who does she look like?" Ponytail asked.

"Bill, what's this about? Who's in there?" Another red head asked ponytail, who turned out to be Bill.

"Oh, Ronald! Be patient!" A bushy haired brunette rolled her eyes at Ronald.

Harry had spent most of that time looking at Adeline. He knew who she looked like, but that would be impossible. He was an only child...and how could his mom had gotten a time turner?

"Who is it Harry?" Ronald asked finally.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Adeline Potter, but I was adopted by an American family when I was younger-oof!" Harry had tackled Addie with a hug.

"Addie Potter? Dad…I thought there were only Harry's parents and him!" Ginny squeaked.

"Well, there was a daughter that the Potter's had, Adeline. She was Harry's twin. She was believed to have died with Lily upstairs. Harry and Adeline, I was told, didn't share a room. We didn't know she had been in the house." Mr. Weasley explained.

"But…how come no one knows about her? If you say any of the Potter's names you get a bunch of whispering, but none about a daughter." Hermione quipped.

"Well, Adeline-"

"Um, can we not talk about me like I'm not here and call me Addie, Adeline is really long." Addie said from Harry's side.

"Sorry. But, we didn't know you were in your room and assumed that You-Know-Who had killed you directly after James." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, isn't that depressing!" Addie giggled. "So, if I'm your twin sister…that might explain some things."

"Well, we have time before the World Cup starts, so we can go into the larger tent and introduce you to the rest of the family." Bill smiled.

"Wait, so it's Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Bill has the ponytail, and you?"

"Charlie." Charlie smiled. "You have yet to meet the twins or Percy."

"Yes?" A horned rimmed, curly haired man stuck his head into the tent.

"Oh my god! It's a Justin Timberlake Ginger!" Addie pointed and laughed.

The others shot Addie strange looks.

"Oh, you know, Justin Timberlake? N'Sync, real popular in America? No…okay. Now it's not funny anymore." Addie sighed.

"Father, is she a stowaway? We should alert the authorities right away! How she managed to slip past the security, I don't know. But you'll have some questions to answer."

"Hold your ponies Percy." Bill said exasperatedly. "She's Harry's twin sister, Adeline. Addie for short."

Percy looked dumbfounded. "Oh, well, I'm pleased to make you're acquaintance."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Two identical voices chorused as they joined the cramped tent.

"Ah! How do tell them apart!"

"Fred is more annoying." Bill teased.

"No, George is!" Fred said.

"Nuh uh." George said.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Wait, go back, I lost track of who George was when Fred or George or…whoever did the mind trick thing!" Addie called out, making everyone laugh.

"Come on, we can sit in the other tent and talk." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Then to the World Cup where Ireland is going to win!" Ron cheered.

"Oh! I love soccer!" Addie cried, bouncing excitedly.

"Soccer? This is Quidditch Addie." Fred said.

"What's Quidditch?" Addie inquired looking at the two twins.

"Oh my, you have a long way to go…" George laughed as they followed the others out to the larger tent.

Addie laughed with them. This was the perfect beginning to Harry's fourth year. And to his new life with his sister…his twin sister. And his only family. He had Sirius and Addie. What more could he ask for?

**So, that's then end of chapter 1! I know it was on the rather short side, but the later chapters are much better! Please review and tell me and B your thoughts. We also do take suggestions! Please tune in next time!**

_**P.S.~ One of my favorite authors, twinkle(dot)sprinkle , who happens to be B, has a fic up called Holding onto Tomorrow. It's a fic about Lily's time at Hogwarts. If you like this, you will definitely love Holding onto Tomorrow.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Adeline Potter

Chapter 2: Adeline Potter

Thanks to all our reviewers! We are updating the second chapter, as you can see, and it'll be a good one. We go more in depth with Addie and things start to heat up. Sometime this week, or this weekend, B should be uploading chapter three. Hope you enjoy! ~ A

The Weasleys, Potters, and Hermione all sat in the living area of the larger tent. In a circle, starting from the left, everyone sat according to so: Harry, Addie, George, Fred, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone was silent…and then an explosion of questions erupted from all sides of the circle.

"How did you escape?"

"How come You-Know-Who didn't try to kill you in the same place as Lily and Harry?"

"Who adopted you overseas, and why didn't you know about Harry?"

"Did you have a boyfriend in America?"

Everyone stopped bombarding Addie with questions to look at Ron.

"What? Just thought Harry ought to know!" Ron's ears were bright red.

Addie laughed. "No, all the boys where I lived were jerks."

"Okay, okay, before you all start shouting questions, why don't we let Addie start from the beginning." Mr. Weasley smiled kindly at Addie, while Fred and George closed their mouths.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Addie returned his kind smile. "I was raised in the southern united states by the Jones'. They're a well respected wizarding family in the south and they told me some man just came by and literally dropped me on their doorstep. There was a note attached to my blanket that said I was a witch, and a brief description of what happened to my family."

Addie took a breath and looked at everyone before continuing. "My dad tried getting information on the wizard who had killed m family, but the ministry wouldn't see to it. So then my dad tried getting me information about my family, but they said I couldn't know. So…here I am now. I'm starting Hogwarts this fall."

"How come you didn't come to Hogwarts when you were eleven like everyone else?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, when I got my letter, this greasy haired creeper came to my house. He disregarded my parents coldly and told them that my presence at Hogwarts would not be needed until I was fourteen. But, when he turned to me, his expression softened and said I wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts until it was safe."

When Addie finished, everyone looked at Addie with looks. Silence ensued and then Addie squirmed.

"Um…I don't do well with awkward silences…so if you know…wanted to talk, that'd be great." Addie gave a thumbs up.

"Mr. Weasley, why would Snape go all the way to America to tell Addie not to come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Who's Snape?" Addie asked looking at the group before her.

"He's the potion's master at Hogwarts. He went to school with our dad. He hated our dad and he hates me too. No offense, but why would he like you?" Harry looked at his sister questioningly.

"Girlish charm?" Addie shrugged.

Everyone laughed, despite the seriousness of the conversation..

"I don't think so, but we'll go with it for now." George teased.

"So, if you were raised in America, how did you get out of the house and to America?" Bill asked Addie.

"Well…I don't know. My adoptive parents told me I was put on their doorstep." Addie said.

"Harry, weren't you just put on your aunt and uncle's doorstep?" Ron asked.

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned.

"We have living family!" Addie bounced happily. "I want to meet them! Do we have a cousin?"

"Adds, the Dursleys are, well, terrible." Harry said. "To put it lightly."

"What? But they raised you and loved you and-"

"No and no. I cook their breakfast for them and stay in a room barely big enough to move around in." Harry responded. "And I pretend to be nonexistent."

"And before that, he lived under the stairs in a broom cupboard." Ron said.

"And his uncle put prison bars on Harry's window a few years back." Fred chipped in.

"And they are the most extreme sort of Muggle you will ever mean."

"Muggle?" Addie inquired, not even commenting on all the horrible things said.

"Non-magic people." Charlie said.

"Oh!" Addie smiled. Then it dropped of her face when she looked at her brother. "You lived in a broom cupboard?"

"Yep, up until I got back from my first year at Hogwarts." Harry replied, nodding his head.

"Well that sucks! Oh! You can come with me to America for summer break! It'll be fun! You can meet my family!" Addie grinned.

"No Dursleys for the summer? Seems to good to be true." Harry replied.

"Well kids," Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, "we better get going, it's about to start."

"Irish! Irish!" Fred and George rushed to their bags and put green war paint on and placed hats with shamrocks on them. They pulled out an extra hat and placed it on Addie's head.

"Bulgaria! Krum is amazing!" Ron said to his two brothers as they began walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I still don't understand what quidditch is." Addie whispered to Hermione and Ginny.

"It's okay, we'll explain when we get there." Hermione responded.

The match was spectacular! Bulgaria caught the snitch, courtesy of their seeker, Krum. However, Ireland had the most points and won the match. All the way back to the tent, the misfit family was surrounded by hoots and hollers from the Irish supporters.

In the Weasley tent, Fred and George were doing one of those weird leprechaun dances while Bill and Charlie cheered loudly. Percy sat on his bunk, ignoring his unsophisticated family.

Addie was smiling and talking with Hermione and Ginny when the screaming started.

"Looks like the Irish are getting it on." Fred joked while Mr. Weasley stuck his head outside the tent.

"It's not the Irish." Mr. Weasley looked grave.

Addie knew the look on Mr. Weasley's face and pulled out her wand, ready for action.

"Whoa, Adds, what are you doing? You can't do magic outside of school." Ron said, pointing at the wooden spell device. (Wow, that was original…)

"What? Why? In America I can." Addie looked confused.

"Well, you're here now and we need to leave. Bill, Charlie, Percy, you're with me. Fred, George, Ginny is our responsibility, you seven get back to the portkey and **stick together!**" Mr. Weasley, followed by his three oldest sons, left to help the ministry workers.

Fred, George, and Ginny took off towards the woods. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were following right behind them. Addie was running behind them. However, someone knocked her over.

"Harry!" Addie screamed. She tried to stand back up but people kept knocking her off balance.

Harry stopped running and turned toward his sister. Ron and Hermione stopped.

"Harry, come on." Hermione pleaded.

"Go ahead, Addie's still back there." Harry took off away from his two best friends as a swarm of people moved them away from Harry.

As Harry ran, he searched everywhere for his sister. He finally found her trying to get up off the ground. Harry grabbed her elbow and yanked her up.

"Thanks." Addie smiled.

"Come on, the others are way ahead of us." Harry said as he began to drag Addie towards the forest.

However, the waves of terrified people were just as strong as real ocean waves. Addie and Harry were knocked to the ground. They began to crawl along, but a couple came running and didn't see the two teens. A foot connected with Harry's head, effectively knocking him out. And another's foot connected with Addie's nose and jaw, spinning her to her back. She wasn't out yet, but that was before a waddling, bearded man came and knocked her on the head.

The two Potters lay unconscious on the ground, their faces illuminated by the eerie glow of tent fires.

"Harry!"

"Addie!"

Harry was beginning to stir when he heard the familiar calls from his friends. He also heard his sister's name and fear instantly swept over him. He looked to his right and saw the crumpled form of Adeline Potter, her nose bleeding profusely.

"Addie, wake up." Harry nudged his sister, willing her to wake up.

While he was doing this, a man dressed in black leather stalked up on Harry's left. The man was paying no attention to Harry and raised his wand. A hiss of an incantation was said and a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth shot into the sky.

Harry's scar burned and he cried out, making the man flee. However, this caught someone else's attention.

"Stupefy!" Several shouts came from all around Harry. He leaned over Addie to protect her while red jets of light soared over his head.

"Stop! Stop! Those are my kids!" Harry sighed in relief as Mr. Weasley ran up to the group of ministry workers.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys ran up too, looking at the mark in the sky and to the two twins. From the confused look on Harry's face, Hermione knew he had no idea what the mark was.

"They have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" A mustached man cried, his wide owl eyes sweeping over the Potters.

"Crime? What crime?" Harry asked, looking at the man.

"Barty, he couldn't have done it." Mr. Weasley said.

"He was discovered at the scene of the crime! And he's hurt a young witch!" Barty then glared at Harry.

"That's Harry Potter! And his sister!" Ginny cried. She went to say something else, but Barty's glare cut her off.

"Weatherby! There you are."

"Yes sir." Percy nodded. Harry sighed in relief, knowing that Percy would get him out of this mess.

"Can you rightfully say that this boy isn't a menace? Isn't there probable cause that Mr. Potter caused this?" Mr. Crouch looked at his subordinate, waiting for a response.

Percy began to sweat between the hoping in his family's eyes and the cold, hard stare of his boss. He swallowed and gave his answer.

"There is probable cause." Mr. Crouch smiled proudly while the Weasleys glared at Percy. They had let them down, and now it looked as if Addie was never going to have her nose looked at.

"At least let us get Addie!" George yelled at Mr. Crouch.

Mr. Crouch only looked at George, willing him to speak again. George put on a determined face, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Oh, for goodness sake's! She's harmless and unconscious!" Hermione took a step forward. She was going to get Addie with or without the permission of some uptight Ministry worker.

"Very well…but Mr. Potter…must stay a moment." Mr. Crouch compromised.

Fred and George rushed towards Harry and Addie. When the twins knelt down, the looked at Harry.

"Don't worry mate. We'll have you out of this in a jiffy." Fred smiled as he lifted Addie into George's arms.

"Hurry, this Crouch guy looks a bit nutty." Harry whispered.

George laughed and then he was off, lightly depositing Addie to the ground so Bill and Charlie could look over Adeline.

"Mr. Potter, are you absolutely sure you didn't conjure that mark?"

"Sir, I don't even know what that mark is." Harry said exasperatedly.

Mr. Crouch nodded. "You may go."

The ministry workers apparated with a _pop! _and Harry dashed over to everyone gathered around his sister. Hermione had cleared most of the blood and Mr. Weasley had snapped Addie's nose back. All that remained was waking her up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked urgently.

"Don't shout!" Addie growled, holding her head lightly.

"Don't scare us like that again." Ginny said. "Because we can't rely on some people to take family before work."

Addie didn't understand where Ginny was coming from, but all she knew was that she wanted to leave.

"Can we leave? I'm really tired and light headed." Addie asked, sitting up slowly. Fred placed a hand on her lower back to support her. She smiled in gratitude at him.

"Yes, let's get going." Mr. Weasley smiled, standing up.

Everyone else got up from their kneeling positions around Addie and began walking towards the portkey.

As Addie stood up, she swayed and stumbled.

"I got ya!" George and Fred, at the exact same time, reached out to steady Addie.

Either she was completely oblivious, or just not paying attention, but when she smiled at them, they blushed.

The group walked and walked, until they came to the portkey. George and Fred still held a hand on Addie, so she wouldn't fall.

While walking towards the Burrow, Ron laughed.

"I can see mum freaking out, holding the Daily Prophet now." Ron smiled at the antics of Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone chuckled, glad for a bit of relief. And when the long driveway to the Burrow came into view, everyone chuckled a little harder.

Standing at the end of the driveway, her red hair waving in the wind, clutching a Daily Prophet to her chest, was one Molly Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you all for the good reviews! I love you all. A has put up the past 2 chapters and now it's B's turn! Yay! Let me know how I do…

Mrs. Weasley stood at the end of the drive, hands on her hips, watching for her family. When they came into sight, she walked a couple of steps and took each of them into a hug and kissed everyone's forehead.

"I'm so glad you are all alright!" she exclaimed with great joy, "My babies are all ok and…" Molly Weasley stopped in mid-sentence for her soft brown eyes rested on Addie who stood silently behind Harry. "Arthur, honey, who's this?" she asked confused for she had never seen the peculiar girl before.

"H-Hello," Addie slightly stuttered, "I'm Adeline Potter, Harry's sister, nice to meet you." Addie stuck out her hand towards Mrs. Weasley, but instead Mrs. Weasley engulfed her into a hug also and began to cry.

"Oh dear," she whispered into Addie's strawberry blonde hair, "How is this possible? Everyone thought when You-Know-Who fell from power James, Lily, and Adeline were all said to be dead. We thought Harry was the only one who lived. Surely…" Mrs. Weasley's sentence drifted into the air.

"It** is** her mom." Ginny spoke up from beside Percy. "Harry even said she looks **exactly** like Lily."

Mrs. Weasley stood silently for a few moments letting all of this information sink in and process in her brain. She then began to look at Addie who stood between Fred and George. "Oh well," Molly said sighing but faintly smiling, "welcome to the family, sweetie." Addie laughed and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "

"So what do we do now?" Addie asked confused. Everyone paused for a moment before Ron spoke up.

"Well, breakfast of course!"

"Ronald." Hermione mumbled head in her hand. "Always thinking of your stomach."

Bill smiled making his way past the group and towards the slanted looking house.

"Really?" Addie asked referring to the breakfast, "I'm starved." Everyone looked at one another before Ron spoke again.

"Quite the opposite of Harry aren't ya?" Everyone broke into violent laughs at Ron's silly comment, everyone except Percy.

"Only compared to you." He mumbled while staring at the ground.

The laughter subsided and a thick tension settled into the air. Addie and Mrs. Weasley didn't understand why but all of the others sent deathly glares towards Percy.

"Now now," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "What's with the mean looks?"

Nobody knew what to say. Percy was the only who decided to speak up.

"Well, mother," he started with his hands on his hips, his voice portraying a sense of seniority, "I was trying to keep our name clear from being associated with dark magic by…" Percy was then cut off by an angry George.

"By letting Addie bleed to death and…" by now Harry was interrupting.

"And sending me to Azkaban."

Molly's expression turned grave as she looked at her son. "Is this true Percy?" she asked solemnly.

Percy in turn rolled his eyes. "After breakfast, mother." He grumbled irritably as he turned to follow Bill's path. That was before Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm and turned him so he could see his eyes.

"No son…" he started, "Now."

"You children go on," Molly shooed Harry, Addie, Hermione, and the other Weasley kids towards the house with a forced smile. "Breakfast is already on the table."

Addie followed the rest of them as if it were routine. As they walked into the kitchen, Addie could hear the faint yells of Mr. Weasley and the sobbing of Mrs. Weasley. _'That's because of me._' She thought to herself sadly as she sat down at the table next to Harry.

The day went quite well; after breakfast that is. Hermione and Ginny let Addie stay in the room with them. That late afternoon, Mrs. Weasley took Addie to Diagon Alley to get her school things. When they came back to the house, the house was in an uproar.

"Give it to me, Fred!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Hey that's not fair!" Hermione wailed.

"Guys just give it to them already!" Harry said tired of the ruckus going on about the house.

Mrs. Weasley walked inside before Addie and stopped the entire thing immediately. "Children!" she roared. The whole room went completely silent. Everyone was frozen in place. Fred and George stood in mid-step. Their eyes were glued on their mum, their hands were up in the air, and a little black book was placed in George's palm.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. All of the children looked from one to the other before speaking. The only problem was they didn't speak one at a time; they spoke all at once.

"George stole my…" Ginny said.

"and then Fred…" Hermione cried…"

"acting stupid as always." Harry finished rolling his eyes.

"Honestly!" Mrs. Weasley said while pacing back and forth. "You mean to tell me that Fred and George were acting stupid by going to Ginny's room and stealing her diary and then going to the living room and blurting out the entries?" All of the kids looked bewildered at Mrs. Weasley and then nodded violently. All except Fred and George who were shaking their head so fast that their hair was in a tangled mess.

"Just go to bed," Mrs. Weasley mumbled while rubbing her temples and walking to the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione then began to make their way upstairs with Addie on their trail.

"How dare they do that!" Ginny screamed into her pillow.

"I'm sure they didn't mean for it to go that far," Hermione soothed her while rubbing her back.

"Yes they did," Ginny sat up, "They always mean for it to go that far." Addie sat her school stuff down and opened the carrier that she had been carrying in her left hand.

"Come here, kitty-kitty." She whispered to the kitten inside.

"You got a kitten?" Hermione shrieked with happiness.

"Yeah," Addie replied coaxing the kitten to come out from the box.

Just at that moment, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called while sitting on the floor with the girls. The knob of the door turned revealing Harry who stepped inside the door and spoke.

"Hey, Gin. George and Fred send their apologies. They say that they're sorry and what they did was wrong."

"Why can't they tell me that themselves?" Ginny mumbled quietly causing Harry to shrug. His eyes then drifted to the floor where a beautiful white kitten with black paws and speckled black fur came out of a small carrier.

"Aww, cute kitten Adds. What's its name?" he asked. Right after the question left Harry's mouth, the kitten walking on the floor sneezed a great sneeze causing the small animal to jump into the air. Addie giggled at the kitten before replying, "Sniffles."

Harry nodded before saying, "I can see that."

There were only a couple of minutes to play with Sniffles before Mrs. Weasley came upstairs and told Harry to hit the road so the girls could get some sleep.

That night, Addie lay on a pile of soft quilts in the floor pondering over how much had changed in the past day and a half. Leaving the only family she'd ever known hurt like hell. The day she walked out the front door with her brothers and sisters behind her, her heart had broken, split in two. Knowing it was for the best, though, she continued all the way to the airport and all the way across the ocean to England. That is where she met Harry and the Weasleys.

Thinking about all of this at once made Addie exhausted. Her sparking green eyes slowly drooped closed and her brain entered dreamland…

* * *

George, Fred, Ron, and Harry sat at the breakfast table the next morning chatting about the following year at Hogwarts.

"Everybody knows that charms will be the hardest." Fred said cutting his pancakes with the side of his fork.

"Uh, no way," George argued, "McGonagall is gonna work us like hell this year."

"What about Flitwick?" Harry added, "I heard a rumor that he is going to be teaching us the Tarantallegra jinx."

At that moment, Ginny and Hermione descended the spiraling staircase yawning widely. "I swear, Harry," Ginny said, "Your sister is as stubborn as you when it comes to sleeping." All of the rambunctious boys looked to the young girls who stood in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny sighed, "She won't get up. I've tried **everything**!"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "Have you tried the 'Wet Willy?'"

All four boys broke down into heaps of laughter as Hermione glared daggers at them and Ginny shuddered at the memory of the one day she refused to get out of bed. Let's just say after Ron had done what he did, Ginny never overslept again.

"She's not that immature, Ronald." Hermione stated sounding intimidating and making Ron sink back into his chair. Harry sighed while standing up.

"Let me go try." He mumbled before taking the stairs two at a time.

At the very top of the Burrow was Ginny's room. It wasn't very big and spacious, but it was comfortable. Harry poked his head inside the closed door to see a shallow breathing red head curled up under blankets in the floor.

"Adds?" Harry whispered. "You awake?" The floor creaked and squeaked under his feet as he slowly stepped inside. "Addie," Harry spoke a little louder nearing his sister's body, "I'm not kidding around. You need to get up were leaving for Hogwarts in a couple of hours."

Even though Harry's voice was louder than a whisper, Addie still didn't stir. Harry knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he ever woke up to in the morning at the Dursley's house. "ADELINE POTTER! GET YOUR ASS UP THIS INSTANT!" Harry yelled right beside Addie's ear causing the girl to sit up faster than a tornado could take down a house.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT," Addie screamed in return causing Harry to be taken aback, "I'M UP ALREADY!"

Addie stood up and straightened her clothes not even noticing that her hair stood up in one hundred different directions. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his sister's hair but continued on letting her know, "Hey, it's time for breakfast." In the short silence between sentences, he heard Addie mumble, "Of course it is." Harry smiled a genuine smile and told his sister, "I'll see you down there."

As soon as Addie regained her composure and hearing from the screaming, she opened the door and headed down the stairs with Sniffles on her heels. As she reached the wooden table, Fred and George burst into laughter while pointing at her hair.

George finally spoke. "Geez, Adds, what's up with your hair?"

"The same thing that's up with your hair, it was an accident." Addie said causing the others, except George, to start laughing.

George then stood up and chased Addie around the entire perimeter of the house. The others at the house were laughing like mad at the two who were paying no attention to the world around them. George lunged quickly towards Addie's body but narrowly missed. "Miss me miss me, now you got to kiss me." Addie chanted loudly while giggling like mad. The only thing Addie wasn't aware of was that George was really considering kissing her…


	4. Chapter 4: the Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 4: The Triwizard Tournament

Disclaimer: Neither A nor I own Harry Potter so yeah… ~B

A/N: Extra long chapter… P.S. It would be great if everyone who reads this chapter reviewed so we know if you are pleased with our work or not… ~B  
I agree with B! Writing is great, and the favorites are amazing! But, when I read the reviews, even the short ones, I feel like I'm really writing good. And, as writers, I bet you do too. Please review! ~A

After George had worn Addie out by chasing her over the entire property, the Weasleys that were going to Hogwarts, Hermione, Addie, and Harry lined up beside the fireplace to floo to platform 9 ¾. Fred and George went first since they were the oldest, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and then it was Addie's turn.

As she got into the fireplace, Addie grabbed a handful of the fine powder and breathed in and out deeply. "It's ok, Addie," Mrs. Weasley assured the young girl, "Just say the words clearly and throw down the powder."

Addie gulped but continued onward with the instructions. "Platform 9 and ¾." She said before letting the soft sand sift through her open fingers.

Too scared to watch, Addie squinted her eyes shut when she felt her feet lift from the solid ground. Within seconds, her whole body crashed onto the concrete floor. The students standing on the platform paid no attention to Addie, though; they were too busy talking to their friends and laughing. Addie, quietly, thanked the heavens for this but moved on to where Harry was standing with Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"Hey Addie." Harry said loudly so his voice would carry over the noise of others. Adeline's eyes slowly grew to the size of watermelons as the entire platform grew deathly silent. Stares ricocheted off the solid walls while whispers were spreading like wildfire.

"Adeline? Adeline Potter? No way!" some kids were saying.

"She's supposed to be dead!"

Addie rolled her eyes at the ridiculous whispers. "Now you've done it." She grumbled to Harry before stepping onto the train with him, Hermione, Ginny and Ron on her heels.

"What do you mean, Adds?" Harry asked confused by his sister. Addie sighed before pulling all of them all into an empty compartment.

After putting their stuff on the top rack, Addie spoke. "Thanks to your little comment, now their all going to be spreading rumors that I've 'come back from the dead' and what not." She mumbled to them putting her head in her hands.

"Come on, Addie. I'm sure nobody will spread anything that absurd." Hermione comforted the strawberry blonde girl.

Not but two seconds later, a wide eyed second year boy spoke from outside the compartment, "Addie, as in Adeline Potter? She's back from the dead? This is big news!" With that he ran down to the opposite end of the train yelling, "It's Adeline Potter! She's back!"

"Great," Addie mumbled looking about the compartment. Her eyes wandered outside of the compartment before asking, "Where are Fred and George?"

All three fourteen year olds looked up to Addie before Ron answered, "Oh, um I believe they went off to find their friend; Lee Jordan I think is his name." Addie nodded as the new information processed in her brain.

As soon as the train began moving and Sniffles was safely in Addie's lap, Ginny and Hermione began to smirk widely in Addie's direction. As soon as she looked up to find the disturbing facial expressions, she had to ask, "What?"

"Like you don't know," Ron replied watching Addie as well.

"Know what?" Addie basically screamed making a large echo in the tiny compartment.

"You're as dense as Harry," Hermione laughed.

"What are you-" Before Addie could finish her question, a long sinister drawling voice came from the shadows.

"So is it true, Potter?"

"Um, hello," Addie glared at none other than Draco Malfoy, "You need to have your manners checked. I was talking, so back up!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you insolent little girl!" Draco roared at Addie who was now on her feet and in his face. What made the scene funny was that Addie was at least three inches shorter than Draco who had gone cross-eyed while trying to stare coldly into her eyes.

"Get out of our compartment." Addie mumbled to where only Draco could hear her.

As the tension in the small space increased, Draco's followers, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped directly behind Draco and cracked their knuckles rather loudly. "Back up fat asses; this is between me and ferret face."

Malfoy looked taken aback for a moment but then regained his composure by saying, "Crabbe, Goyle," turning to his left and strutting down the corridor followed by his cronies.

As Addie turned back around to the others, she was met by stares and gapes. "What?" Addie asked settling back into her original spot.

"You do know that you're probably the only person at Hogwarts, besides Harry, to ever talk to Malfoy like that, right?" Ginny asked wide eyed at the scene that just played out before her.

"Well," Addie began to explain, "I was talking and he rudely interrupted me. Then those fat guys cracked their knuckles at me, and with me, that is like crossing the invisible line."

Addie then began petting Sniffles who arched his flexible spine at her tender touch. "I still don't understand what you guys were insinuating, though," she said without looking them in the eyes.

"George, silly!" Hermione replied, astonished that Addie was clueless of the signals both twins had been giving her the entire time they were together.

"What about George?" Addie paused in the middle of stroking Sniffles' soft fur and glanced up the four teenagers before her.

"He likes you!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all said in unison.

"But…" Addie stuttered, "He's like sixteen, and I'm just me. Surely you're mistaken." Addie looked to all of the others faces before muttering, "And…I'm…well...,"

"She likes him too!" Ginny and Hermione squealed together excitedly.

"What about Fred?" Harry pointed out, "He likes you also."

"But I'm just Adeline; why not someone else?" Addie asked them.

"What?" A group of students stopped outside the open compartment door, which Addie had forgot to close. "Adeline Potter? Like related to Harry Potter?" a small second year gasped. "No way! Everybody said she died the same night as You-Know-Who!"

The tiny children then ran off down the train to spread the news that Adeline Potter was alive and not dead like everyone thought. "Oh this is not good… not good at all." Addie mumbled while beginning to pace the smallish space for answers of how to get out of the trouble she was in.

"Don't worry, Addie," Hermione soothed, "I'm sure it's nothing. It will all blow over like everything else."

"I sure hope so." Addie prayed as multiple people slowly passed the compartment to gape at Addie like a zoo animal.

"So do you have to be sorted?" Ron asked curiously while stretching his legs.

"Nope," Addie replied quickly all the while smirking at her good fortune, "Dumbledore said that I go straight to Gryffindor."

"Then we will all be together." Harry pointed out happily.

With that, Addie sat Sniffles to the side and stood up. She trekked across the small room and slid open the glass door. "Get lost," she told to the students, "I'm a person, not a zoo animal!" Addie then raised her wand threateningly.

"Geez Adds, violent much?" Fred, George, and Lee approached the compartment.

"Maybe, who's this?" She nodded at Lee who was standing off to the side.

"Lee Jordan, nice to meet you," he smiled while holding out his hand.

Addie shook it before replying, "Adeline Potter, nice to meet you, too."

"Well, gotta go Adds," Fred spoke, "need to put our robes on."

"Bye," Addie said as they turned and walked back down the train.

"We need to put our robes on too," Hermione pointed out while Ginny began pulling hers out of her trunk.

"Okie dokie," Addie replied while retrieving her robes and following Hermione and Ginny to change.

When everyone had concluded changing, they had around thirty minutes left on the train. Harry, Addie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came back to the original compartment and conversed for the rest of the ride.

"So did you have any brothers or sisters in your family?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yep," Addie replied proudly, "three older brothers, Dean, Sam, and Chris, and two younger sisters, Scout and Blair." Addie then pulled something moving out of her pocket. "Here's a picture," she said holding it towards them.

Ginny held it in the palm of her hand. Six young children smiled up at her while waving their hands. Three boys with dark wavy hair sat at the foot of a couch while two little girls with sandy colored pigtails sat on either side of a much younger Addie.

"Awwww," Ginny squealed while looking at the smaller Addie with two missing teeth, "you were sooo cute!" "

Just don't tell George, okay?" Addie pleaded while deeply blushing a dark crimson red, "I was really goofy then."

"Who was really goofy then?" Fred, George, and Lee then entered the compartment.

"No one," Hermione replied while attempting to hide the photo, but unfortunately Fred's long arms snatched it. Addie's face was so red now that it was on the verge of purple.

"Is this Addie in the middle?" George asked.

"Laugh if you're going to," Addie sighed sadly while staring at her feet. There was a large bit of tension floating in the air because everyone knew Fred, George, and Lee made a joke of everything.

"Why?" Fred asked, looking at Addie. "You were a kid."

"Yeah," George added sheepishly. "Plus, you're cute." With that he handed the picture back.

"Thanks," Addie mumbled. Before anything else could be said, the train came to a sudden stop. Everyone stood up and exited through the small doors located at the front of each car. As everyone toppled onto the platform, many black carriages lined up to take students up to the magnificent, historical, and magical building that stood on top of a great piece of land, dominating everything in sight.

Nobody spoke, and when they reached the Great Hall, they split up. A group of third years grabbed Ginny, and George, Fred, and Lee broke off to sit with a group of sixth years. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Addie took seats halfway down the table in plain sight of passerbyers. As people passed, they whispered and turned to look at Addie.

"That's Adeline Potter!"

"Really?"

"She's alive?"

"No way!" Addie ducked her head and hid behind her thick reddish hair while Harry, Ron, Hermione looked sympathetically at her.

However, just as many people had taken seats, everyone quieted as the first years walked in. It seemed to basically fly by as every little kid went off one by one to join their new houses. It wasn't very long until Dumbledore stood up and said very short words.

"It's nice to see everyone back at Hogwarts. Since I know most of you are starving, we will talk after the feast. Tuck in!"

Just as the words left his mouth, warm plates of food appeared all over the table before the many students. Everyone basically absorbed the food, everyone except Addie.

"What's wrong Adds?" Harry asked concerned for his sister's well being.

"I-I don't really know what you eat in England," she paused scanning the table, "but I can identify that ham." She pointed to the plate that contained an entire pig!

"Here's a baked potato," Hermione offered.

"Thanks," Addie smiled gratefully.

"And the ham," Ron handed her the plate while frowning. The ham was always his favorite part.

"And sweet potatoes," a Gryffindor boy said in a dreamy voice.

"And vegetables," said another boy who appeared at her side within seconds.

"Um, that's nice, but could you back up please?" Addie said.

She then eyed both boys questioningly before one boy burst out, "Will you go out with me?"

"That's my sister you're talking to, now she said back up!" Harry told them causing the boys to sulk away to their friends down the table.

"I hate that," Addie said, "sorry."

"It's alright," Harry smiled.

"Hey, at least it's better than Harry's first day." Ron pointed out, "Nobody asked him out." Harry glowered at Ron while Addie laughed at the two boys.

Once everyone had concluded their meal, Dumbledore stood up once again. "We are in for a special year!" he said with joy and mirth, "Firstly, quidditch will not be occurring this year. Secondly, along with the first years we have two new acquaintances. Let me introduce you to the Beauxbatons Academy!"

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal a bunch of beautiful girls dressed in light blue silk uniforms. They were followed by an extremely tall woman who was on the way to being 8'1.

"Next," Dumbledore spoke again after the Beauxbatons girls were settled, "the Durmstrangs!" Where the girls had stood only moments before, a group of strong muscled boys stood with straight faces. They traveled all the way from the door to where the Beauxbatons girls sat before Dumbledore yet again spoke. "Lastly, we have a new student here at Hogwarts, Miss Adeline Potter."

Even more whispers broke out among students at the mere mention of her name. "Miss Potter, could you please stand up?" Dumbledore smiled at Addie who gulped before slowly standing up. "Thank you, Adeline," Dumbledore's pale blue eyes twinkled at her saying that she could sit. "Now this year, we will be having something extremely special," Dumbledore paused to make sure he had the entire hall's attention before continuing, "the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione, as well as many others, gasped, and murmurs spread like wildfire leaving the Great Hall in echoes. Addie, Harry, and Ron all looked to Hermione who looked back saying, "Oh, are any of you ever going to read '_Hogwarts: a History_?'"

"Not when we have you," Ron replied cheekily.

"The Triwizard Tournament is when three wizarding schools come together for a big tournament," Hermione explained, "A wizard, or witch, is chosen from each school to compete in three tasks, however, they discontinued it for the many deaths."

"Silence!" Dumbledore called for attention, "The Triwizard Tournament is a great honor. Now be warned, if chosen you cannot back out. To explain further rules, here is Mr. Barty Crouch!" Harry and Addie automatically glared daggers at Mr. Crouch, and down the table, so did Fred and George.

"To ensure the safety of the students, only those who are seventeen may enter this competition," Mr. Crouch said.

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George cried, "Rubbish!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore said again. Everything once again regained stillness.

"Now, to enter you must put your name and your school's name on a piece of parchment. Then, you place it in the Goblet of Fire."

A big box was brought to the front of the room and sat down next to Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore tapped the box twice and a huge glass goblet with blue flames erupting from its core appeared for everyone to see. "You must enter before this time tomorrow." With that being said, Mr. Crouch bowed to Dumbledore and vacated the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore said, "and for our new..." He was unfortunately cut off by a bolt of lightning that struck through the ceiling and shook the room. Many students screamed and some jumped under the table for protection.

Standing off to the side of the Head's Table was a man with a walking stick, an irregular eye, and many scars covering his face and arms. "Ah, yes. Hello Professor." Dumbledore acknowledged the man before addressing the frightened students. "This is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody. Well off to bed now."

Everyone stood to leave, and as they did, Addie's wrist and Harry's forehead prickled. "Did you feel that?" Addie whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, but let's get to the common room before we start talking." Harry replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her along to Gryffindor Tower.

Once they all made it to the tower, the twins told Ron and Hermione what was going on. "Have you told Sirius?" Hermione asked them.

"Who's Sirius?" Addie questioned Harry.

"He was a friend of our parents and my godfather." Harry sighed.

"Oh," Addie mumbled, "Did he know me?"

"Hedwig!" Hermione cried pointing to the open window where Hedwig was perched. Harry quickly ran to retrieve his reply from Sirius. It read:

_Harry and Adeline,_

_No Harry, I never knew that Adeline lived. She was a sweet kid though. She was always smiling. I never told you about her because I thought it would be too hard not only knowing that your parents were killed, but also your only sister. However, I am glad that she is alive and that you found her! _

_Adeline, I don't know if Harry has told you or not, but I'm Harry's godfather and one of your dad's oldest friends. I saw you and Harry quite often, but I hope to meet the grown up you soon!_

_Keep me updated on what's going on at Hogwarts!_

_-Sirius_

"So…no one told you about me?" Addie asked.

"No," Harry replied, "but here's our new problem."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Where is Addie going to stay? The Dursley's won't take her in." Harry asked.

"You could both stay at the Burrow." Ron offered.

"Whoa…wait," Addie interrupted, "Why can't I go home to my family?"

"Well, you could, I just thought you got kicked out or something," Harry shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Nope," Addie laughed, "and I bet you can come too! Mom and Dad would love to meet you!" she smiled excitedly.

"Brilliant!" Harry replied.

"So what do you think the tasks will be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Addie replied, "We don't have this kind of stuff in America. No quidditch or anything, but we do have Jinx Football."

"Jinx Football?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Addie replied, "You jinx people while you play! I'm the only girl on the team at home, and I'm the school's best wide receiver! It's amazing; I'll teach you."

"Okay," all three of the students complied, "but we get to teach you quidditch."

"Deal," Addie agreed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow you know." Hermione said before turning and trekking up the stairs. "Night." You could faintly hear her voice before the soft shutting of a door echoed into the common room.

"I'm going to head on up there, too." Addie added before shuffling towards the staircase. "Night," she yawned before following Hermione's path.

"Guess we should follow their lead," Harry shrugged while Ron nodded in agreement before going up to the boys dorms to get a good night's sleep.

Very good job on B's part. She worked hours and this and it's awesome! I hope to read reviews from everyone! Thanks for reading! ~A


	5. Chapter 5: Accomodating to Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Accommodating to Hogwarts

Hey guys! A here! I'm glad to be updating and I hope you all are too! So, happy reading!

The next morning was the start of term. Addie got up and dressed nervously. She never wore skirts; she wasn't that kind of girl. But Addie had to wear the skirt, so she did. She grabbed her bag and descended the stairs for the common room. She didn't see any familiar faces and instantly felt even more out of place. However, two twin laughs made her red in the face.

"Addie!" Fred and George called.

"Hey, have you seen Harry, Ron, or Hermione?" Addie smiled nervously.

"They're probably down at breakfast. We were just going there, so you can come with us." Fred said cheerily.

"Okay…" Addie's cheeks were still flamed up as they exited the portrait hole.

"You excited about your first day at Hogwarts?" George inquired.

"I hate school, yet I'm good at it. So not really." Addie smiled, the tension starting to roll off of her.

"Neither are we." The twins responded in unison.

"Addie, there you are!" Ginny ran up to the three at the bottom of the stairs. "Here's your schedule, Ron, Harry, and Hermione should be here soon."

"Thanks." Addie nodded at Ginny.

"No problem, bye!" Ginny ran after her friends and then she was gone in the sea of kids heading towards their first class.

"We'll see ya around Adds." George said.

"See ya." Addie waved.

"Adds! Come on, stop ogling." Ron teased as he waved Addie over to lead her to their first class.

"I don't ogle." Addie frowned. "So, where to first?"

"Double potions…with Slytherin." Harry groaned.

"Fun! Not." Addie rolled her eyes as they walked down to the Dungeons of Doom.

When they arrived, many people were already down there, gathered around, waiting for class. But you could see the obvious split between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Gross, it's dank down here." Addie scrutinized her surroundings.

"Like your hair!" A pug-faced Pansy Parkinson laughed obnoxiously.

Addie gave Pansy a calculating look. 'Ugly, ugly, and ugly.' Addie thought.

"Well, I hope your name doesn't describe your personality, because that would be just sad. And FYI, even _washing_ your hair would make it look nice." Addie said coolly.

Pansy stepped back and grabbed at her hair, turning terrified eyes towards her friends.

"Potter, can't you muzzle that sad excuse for a sister?" Draco smiled coyly.

"Hey! You're the freak from the train with the fat asses!" Addie cried out like a stunned five year old, making the Gryffindors laugh.

"And you're that scruffy girl." Draco tried to retaliate.

"Scruffy?" Addie asked. "I wouldn't talk Ferret Face."

"Don't talk to Draco like that! You'd be lucky if _any_ guy _half _as amazing and good looking as Draco even _looked_ at you!" Pansy said defensively.

"More like unfortunate." Seamus muttered, making people around him giggle.

"Looks like you've just lost." Harry laughed. "And to my sister."

"Well I'm not through yet! I still have something neither you or Scruffy has." Draco turned his nose up to the air.

"Stupidity? Desperate, pug-faced girls? Ferret faces?" Addie asked, looking thoughtfully at her brother.

Pansy had had enough of Addie's sarcastic, arrogant tone and slapped her right in the face. Several people who knew Addie had stifle laughs, others looked stunned.

Addie raised her eyebrows at Pansy and pulled out her wand. "Excuse me, wanna rephrase that?"

Pansy shrieked and then the dungeon door swung open. Everyone became silent and Draco smiled triumphantly at Addie.

"Miss Potter, it would do you well to put your wand away." The silky voice of on Professor Severus Snape crept across the students to Adeline's ears.

Addie looked at Snape and put her wand away slowly. She was still angry at being slapped, but she didn't want detention her first day. So, along with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins, Addie entered the dungeon. Ron and Harry shared a table and Addie and Hermione shared one to their right.

"Today you will brew a Fever Potion. Ingredients are on the board, instructions on page ten of your books. Begin." Snape watched as people got straight to work.

Addie propped up her book and gathered the correct amount of all her ingredients. She followed all the steps until step four. It said to sprinkle _chunks_ of ginger into the cauldron. Addie knew it would be more efficient if it was _powdered _ginger. So Adeline rose her hand, shocking the entire Dungeon of Doom.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

"Sir, it says here to use chunks of ginger. Last year, my professors told us for medicinal potions powdered ginger would be more efficient."

"And your point?" Snape never missed a beat, huh?

"I think we should use powdered ginger." Addie replied, one hand on her hip.

"Class, looks as if the Americans can do my job better. Shall we put them to the test?"

Draco sent a smirk Addie's direction, knowing Snape had won.

"Be prepared to test your potion Miss Potter, at the end of class." Snape's lip curled snidely.

Addie looked dumbstruck for a moment before putting on a look of determination and getting to work, making powdered ginger.

So, at the end of class, Addie stood up front, holding her red Fever Potion, waiting to suck it down and feel the burn. The Gryffindors were praying while the Slytherins laughed silently behind their hands. Snape and Addie stared intently at each other and then Addie drank her potion. Immediate effects didn't happen, but as she stood, Addie began to sweat and flush. She was dizzy and her temperature rose. And rose. And rose. She felt heavy and terrible.

"See class, powdered ginger not only rises your temperature, it continuously rises. Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Potter to the infirmary."

* * *

Addie wasn't seen until lunch. She walked in looking flushed and shaky. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and her tie loosened. She sat next to Harry and looked very ill.

"Did Madam Pomfrey fix you up?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"I never made it to the infirmary. Malfoy left me somewhere to find it on my own. I couldn't find it." Addie whispered hoarsely.

"Find what?" The twins asked. Then they looked at Addie and concern blossomed on their faces.

"The infirmary. Snape was dreadful to her!" Hermione said with a scowl set in place.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"My fever potion was a bit strong." Addie whispered again.

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." George held out his hand.

"What about lunch? Surely you have to eat." Addie protested weakly.

"No, I'll be fine." George once again waited for Addie to move.

When she didn't move, George picked Addie up and gently sat her on her feet. The two left the Great Hall and Fred sat in Addie's seat, sighing deeply.

"Can't win can I?" Fred watched the two disappear out of sight.

"I guess George has something special." Ron said to his older brother. "Sorry."

"I know. He's a lucky bloke, Addie's brilliant." Fred said.

"Well Snape near well killed her." Harry growled bitterly.

"And he didn't tell her she would need to use less ginger if it were powdered!" Hermione shrilled.

"I should have let Sirius kill him last year…" Harry said.

Hermione glared while Ron and Fred laughed.

"Not unless you wanted a good reason for Sirius going to Azkaban." Hermione frowned.

"I know, but he almost-" Harry stopped short as he saw Snape yelling at Malfoy.

The two Slytherins looked angry. Snape was towering over Malfoy, screaming. Finally, Snape said something that made Malfoy look like he got slapped. Snape stalked away, his cape billowing behind him, and Malfoy stood there looking confused and abused.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Could be anything." Harry replied.

"Oh, the both of you! Obviously Snape heard Malfoy had abandoned Addie and was giving Malfoy his two cents!" Hermione shook her head at them.

"Which means…" Fred was wide eyed. "Snape could be on his way to the infirmary now!"

"I just don't understand why Snape detests me, but likes Addie. Our father was the same person, I just don't get it." Harry said to his friends.

"Who knows, Snape's a nutter." Ron shoved some peas down his throat.

"Well, that's a mystery for a rainy day. Come on, History of Magic." Hermione gathered her things as well as the boys and left.

History of Magic was it's normal bore fest and still no Adeline. Astronomy wouldn't be until late that night, so the three friends decided to go visit Addie, see how she was doing.

When they got there, they saw Addie lying in a bed. Once she caught sight of her friends, she smiled big and wide.

"Hey! I thought we had another class?" Addie was pleased yet confused.

"It's not till after dinner. I've got your notes from History of Magic." Hermione handed over some parchment.

"Thanks, any icky homework?" Addie looked up.

"Divination, nothing." Ron said. "She's mental, that one."

"A six inch essay on goblins for History of Magic." Harry said.

"Awesome, nothing in potions?"

"Nope."

"Snape came and visited me. He apologized and said that he wasn't going to give me homework for a week." Addie said.

"No offense, but why does he like you so much?" Harry frowned. "He hates me!"

"Girlish charm?" Addie grinned.

Hermione laughed while the boys shook their heads, dismissing Addie's claim.

"So when can you leave?" Hermione asked the reddish blonde.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Dinner, but I want to leave, like, now. George said he- what?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had exchanged knowing looks at Addie's mention of George Weasley.

"What did George say?" Ron prompted.

"Does he need something from you?" Harry smirked.

"You and George seem to be getting cozy." Hermione observed.

"And the problem with that…?" Addie raised her eyebrows and looked at the three. "He's cool and funny, I like hanging with him."

"Obviously someone wasn't paying attention to the train conversation." Ron said, Hermione nodding the whole time.

Addie's cheeks instantly flamed up, but she tried to stay nonchalant. She was about to say something to the three love meddlers when Madam Pomfrey bustled up. She gently pushed Ron away and placed a ginger (haha…funny irony) hand on Adeline's forehead.

"You seem much better dear. You may go ahead and leave early." Madam Pomfrey smiled fondly at Addie and placed her school clothes on the bedside table.

"Thanks so much Madam Pomfrey." Addie smiled and stood from the bed. She shooed her friends away and quickly dressed, ready to leave.

Hermione and Addie split from the guys and headed to the library to finish their homework. Unlike the boys, they didn't procrastinate, even though Addie hated school. Ron and Harry however, were going to the Great Hall to watch who might enter the Triwizard Tournament.

When they guys entered, many other students were doing the same. Eagerly, whispering kids sat around, guessing who was entering. As Harry and Ron at there, they both daydreamed of hoisting the Triwizard Cup for Hogwarts. However, their daydream was interrupted by Fred and George.

"We've done it!" Fred cheered enthusiastically.

"Done what?" A curious fifth year asked.

"Beaten the bloody age line." George pointed the age line surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

"Sure you wanna do that George?" A sixth year Gryffindor asked. "If you die, I don't think that Adeline Potter would like that."

Some people laughed, others made agreeing noises, but George just smiled big.

"Nah, I won't die. Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

The two twins shook their vials, twisted their arms, and drank the potion. The waited a moment, nodded confidently, and jumped over the age line.

"Yeah!" They high fived each other and other students clapped and hooted.

As they were going to place their names in the Goblet, they were whipped back about twenty feet and landed on the Great Hall floor, identical beards of white spreading down their faces.

"You said!" The twins yelled at each other, instantly going into a brawl.

Everyone observing laughed hysterically while the sixth year Gryffindor from before spoke up.

"I don't think Adeline would like _that_ either!"

While people enjoyed the fight, a grim faced seventh year finally shook his head and broke up the fight, walking the boys to the infirmary. After that, people began flooding in for dinner.

* * *

The first lesson of the second day of term was one to be remembered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Addie were excited for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They had heard from many people that Professor Moody was pretty hands on. So, needless to say, they wanted front row seats. So, as they waited to be let through the door, the three British students explained to Addie the unfortunate luck of the previous professors. Addie looked shocked and concerned, but she smiled, ready for Professor Moody.

"George told me he was wicked." Ron said. "What do you expect?"

"No idea, but I hope it's practical." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"We're about to find out." Harry said as the door opened before the four. They rushed in, Harry grabbing a table and Addie grabbing another. Hermione once again jumped into the seat with Addie and Ron with Harry. They were uber-excited, as was the rest of the class. The door closed, and Professor Moody took the floor.

"I'm Alastor Moody, ex-Auror, ministry malcontent. I'm here because Professor Dumbledore asked, good-bye, the end. Any questions?" Moody's magical eye whizzed around.

Everyone was silent and still with anticipation, even Hermione.

"Now, some would say you are too young to know certain information. But I say otherwise! So, could someone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Deathly silence met the professor's ears. He turned around and Hermione spoke up.

"Three, sir." Her voice was uncharacteristically shaky.

"Correct! Correct!" Professor Moody wrote them on the chalkboard. "And they are so named?"

"They are unforgivable. The use of any one curse on another human being will-"

"Land you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Silence again. Deathly, ill, heavy silence. Addie glanced around. From the looks on everyone's faces, she deduced this wasn't a normal class expierence. She began to feel uneasy and sank lower in her seat.

"Can someone name a curse?" No one responded. "Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron squeaked.

"Stand. Give us a curse." Moody looked expectantly at Ron.

"The Imperious Curse." Ron answered.

"Yes, yes. The Imperious Curse, very tricky." Moody went over to a table and pulled out a spider. He enlarged it and faced the class. "Imperio!"

Moody flicked his wand to Ron's table. The spider landed on Ron's arm, making him whimper. Addie's eyes grew wide; she feared spiders just as much as Ron. She prayed the spider wouldn't bother her. To Addie's relief, Moody moved the spider around the room until he spoke again.

"What should I have her do next, drown herself? Or maybe jump out the window? People said they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the imperious curse. Now here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another?"

Several people silently rose their hands, obviously knowing the curses from hearing it from their parents.

"Neville Longbottom is it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for her Herbology." Moody said semi-fondly.

"The-the Cruciatus Curse."

"Ah, now, pay attention everyone. Crucio!"

The spider began squealing in high pitched octaves and writhing on the table top. Neville began looking pained and as Addie withstood the shrieks, she began to feel pain and decided this had to stop.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Moody's eyes flicked towards Addie and back. He stopped the curse and looked at the class. He picked up the spider and walked to Addie and Hermione's desk.

"Would either of you give me the final curse?" Neither girl answered. "Avada Kedvra!"

The spider died instantly in a flash of green. People looked stunned and became even more introverted as Moody looked at the class.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Every eye turned to Harry, the boy who lived. The bell rang, and Addie leapt to her feet and ran out of the classroom. She was a few feet from the room when Harry, Hermione, and Ron excited the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry placed a hand on Addie's shoulder. (Look at that big brother go!)

"I think so, but he's…creepy." Addie replied quietly. She shivered and shook her head. "Yep, definitely creepy."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Double Herbology with Ravenclaw, and then a calm, except for Seamus' inevitable exploding, Charms class. By the time Care of Magical Creature was over, people were jittery and antsy. People where chatting and hoping certain people were the school champion.

"I hope Krum is Durmstrang's champion, he's totally buff!" Some upper class Hogwarts students giggled.

"A Hufflepuff should totally be school champion." A group of first years said to each other.

By dinner, were too excited to taste food. They shoved it down their throats and looked expectantly at the head table, waiting for the big moment.

Dumbledore nodded at his students and took the podium. Now to find out the people who would bring eternal glory.

"For Durmstrang…" Red flames danced from the Goblet and a name floated gracefully to Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "Viktor Krum!"

People cheered as the burly seventeen year old came forward to shake Dumbledore's hand and go off to a back room.

"From Beaubatons Academy… Fleur Delacour!" Boys whistled their enthusiasm at her winning.

"And, from Hogwarts… Cedric Diggory!" The Ravenclaw table exploded along with most of Hogwarts; the Slytherins weren't enthused.

"Now that we have our three champions, the-" Dumbledore stopped at the Goblet erupted into red flames and shot out two pieces of parchment. They came down into Dumbledore's hand.

As Harry watched, his stomach dropped to the floor.

**I'm challenging everyone! Our average for reviews, is three. I'm challenging you to double that! If we make it, I'll make a special chapter pop out of nowhere! ~A**


	6. Chapter 6: Five Champions

Chapter 6: Two Other Champions

Hey guys! It's A here, writing to y'all! Sorry for the uber long wait, but, we have a double feature! Two chapters, in honor of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One on DVD and Blue-Ray. Hope you enjoy!

Dumbledore looked at the crowded hall. Teachers looked concerned and the students confused. No one understood what was going on until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Adeline Potter."

Addie raised her eyebrows. She looked at her friends and tried to shrink away. But Professor Dumbledore called her again.

"Adeline Potter!"

Addie ducked her head and hid her face behind her hair and she walked towards Dumbledore. He handed her a piece of parchment and pointed to the door the other champions had walked through. She had just laid her hand on the door handle when her brother's name was called. She knew something was up, but didn't know exactly what.

Once inside the room, Addie saw Krum, Fleur, and Cedric all huddled around a fire place. When they saw the Potter twins, they were slightly lost.

"'Re you 'ere to give us instructions?" Fleur asked in a heavy French accent.

However, the Potters didn't have a chance to answer as the teachers swarmed the room like the troops did at D-Day. Dumbledore flew right to the twins and grabbed them.

"Did you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore was nose to nose with Harry.

"No sir." Harry replied. Addie just shook her head no.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"No sir." Harry replied. Addie again shook her head no.

"Surely you won't make them compete Albus." Professor McGonagall looked grave.

"Rules are rules Minerva. They have been chosen, therefore they must compete." Mr. Crouch said, amazement in his owl like eyes.

"But Madame Maxime! They 're a little boy and little girl!" Fleur said angrily, pointing at Addie.

Addie seemed to become human again. "Little? I'll show you 'little!'"

"Miss Potter." Dumbledore held up his hand. "Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, we are sorry about our extra competitors-"

"Seems like favoritism to me, Dumbledore." Karakroff hissed.

"Seems as if someone entered the Potters under different school names to confuse the Goblet of Fire." Mad-Eye said.

"Sounds as if you've given this a lot of thought. Mad-Eye." Karkaroff showed off his crooked yellow teeth in an evil snarl.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do. As you should remember."

"Boom, roasted." Addie whispered to Harry.

"I think that's enough. Off to bed champions." Dumbledore looked at the kids gathered.

Karkaroff, Krum, Madame Maxime, and Fleur left quickly, talking in hushed whispers. Cedric, Addie, and Harry left after them, not a word being spoken between them.

At the stairs, Cedric smiled a knowing smile and looked at the two.

"How'd you do it?"

"We didn't, I don't want this. At all." Addie glared at Cedric.

"Yeah, sure. Eternal glory, who wouldn't want it?" Cedric patronized.

"A girl who has a guy that really likes her and doens't wanna die before getting to know him!" Addie yelled. She turned and tapped into her wide receiver running skills.

Harry looked at Cedric, hating him. "We didn't enter our names, and Adds has only been here two days. Do you really thinks she knows her away around well enough to put her name in?"

Cedric looked down in shame but didn't get a chance to apologize as Harry stormed up the stairs to find his sister.

As Harry entered the portrait hole, he saw a swarm of people standing outside a door to the fourth year girls dormitory. When the group saw Harry, they moved away from the door and let him through.

"What?"

"It's Adeline. She's locked the door and we can't unlock it." Hermione told Harry. "She came in here crying and won't talk to us."

"I know what the problem is, just give her some time." Harry sighed, taking a seat in an armchair.

Everyone nodded at Harry's statement and dispersed back to the Common Room. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat with Harry, wanting answers.

"What happened?" George asked at once. "What's wrong with Adds?"

Harry recounted what Cedric said to Addie at the stairs, how Addie had been helplessly frozen in the room with the other champions. After he'd finished, George sank into a chair. He put his head in his hands. He felt terrible, but he felt nothing compared to what Addie felt.

Adeline laid on her bed, crying and hugging a raggedy teddy bear to her chest. She could die and what is she never got to see George again? Or Harry, her long lost twin? Or her brother and sisters in America? She choked on a sob. But, a new light came on. What if she won?

Addie wiped her eyes and, with this new revelation, unlocked the door to the dorm and padded down the stairs quietly. She scanned the room and found who she was looking for: her friends. She walked over, still hugging her bear, and sat down.

She looked at them and giggled. "Ron, are you actually petting Sniffles?"

Ron gave Addie a questioning look then looked down at his lap. Sure enough, Sniffles sat there, enjoying his pampering. "I guess so."

"You alright Adds?" Fred asked, rubbing Addie's arm.

"Yeah." Addie nodded. "Is George okay?"

"We don't know. He's never been this...un-George-like." Ginny replied, looking at her older brother.

"I know, my other half is dying." Fred joked.

"That's not funny." George said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Fred asked in confusion.

"It's not funny, people dying." George clarified.

"Well, yeah. I was just kidding." Fred said.

"See, that's all you do is kid. Death isn't funny, Fred." George got up from his chair and stormed up the stairs to his dorm.

"Sorry, this is my fault." Addie said, hiding behind her hair for the second time that night.

"No, he's just overreacting. He's be fine tomorrow." Fred said. "I'm going to go talk to him, calm him down a bit."

Addie nodded as Fred climbed the stairs. Addie still felt bad, but decided that Fred knew his brother well enough to know how George was feeling. So, the five friends sat in silence until Hermione sat up straighter.

"Harry, you need to tell Sirius about this." Hermione said under her breath so nearby people wouldn't hear.

"Good idea." Harry found some parchment and a quill. He began writing but abruptly stopped when he heard shouting from one of the dorm rooms. The whole Common Room froze and listened to the shouting.

"Oh my God, they're fighting because I'm emotionally weak!" Addie buried her head in her bear.

"You're not emotionally weak, Adds. Don't worry about them, I'll go to talk to them." Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'll go talk to them. Maybe hearing it from me will make George relax." Addie stood up and followed the shouting to the sixth year dorm. However, outside the door, Addie heard part of the fight.

"George, Dumbledore won't let Addie die." Fred said exasperatedly.

"That's not the point, I really like Addie."

"I know bro, but you can't go through with what you're planning to do." Fred sounded defeated. "It'll break her heart."

"Fred, it's the only way. Just let me take care of it, okay?" George said this last statement before rustling was heard. Addie turned tail and quietly, yet quickly, descended the stairs as fresh, angry tears poured down her face.

"What did they say?" Ginny and Hermione were instantly on either side of Addie and Sniffles jumped into Addie's lap, meowing sadly.

Addie told them what she heard and Ron decided something need to be said.

"Come on Adds, you can do better than George! He's my brother, you have no idea what you're signing up for with him."

Addie smiled a little.

"You have Fred! He likes you too." Hermione offered.

"He's being a jerk. George, not Fred. I just...I'm going to bed. Night everyone, I'll see you tomorrow." Addie picked up Sniffles and went up to bed. The four watched her go and then the talking began.

"I can't believe George!" Ginny fumed. "That's low, even for him!"

"I wonder what it is he's going to do..." Hermione looked worried.

Harry, who had remained silent for most of the night, spoke up. "If he hurts my sister, he's going to get it. Sorry Ron, Ginny, but she's stressed enough."

"Be our guest." Ron and Ginny replied.

"Well, i'm going to bed. Night." Hermione said. "All this is making my head reel."

"Me too. Night guys." Ginny stood up and followed Hermione.

After the girls were gone, Ron turned to Harry. "So you really didn't put your name in the Goblet?"

"Yes Ron, I didn't add my name." Harry replied curtly.

"Just checking." Ron said rather awkwardly. "I suppose we should go to bed too."

"Yeah, we should." Harry stood up with Ron and the two boys went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was not pleasant. Addie was sneered at and Harry received glares. One person even took it as far as pouring ink on Addie.

"That's for taking Cedric's glory, newcomer." The girl said.

"I don't want to take Cedric's glory. I've only been here three days." Addie said angrily.

"That makes it worse. Why don't you go back to America?" The girl crossed her arms over he chest.

"Why don't you go back up your mom's-" Addie's speech was cut short by a hand closing over her mouth.

"Sorry about her, Americans say before thinking." Harry said, Ron nodding next to him.

Addie glared at Ron and Harry, wanting to curse them to next week.

"Yeah, obviously." The girl strutted off. Harry let Addie free and the three friends continued walking to their class.

"Great, I'm covered in ink, sneered at, George hates me, and we have Potions. Awesome!" Addie pulled out her wand to clear the ink.

However, her wand was shot from her hand. "You look better covered in ink."

"Malfoy, leave her alone." Harry sighed, "Accio Wand."

"Thanks Harry." Addie smiled sweetly. "Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn't jinx you a good one."

Malfoy laughed pompously. "I'll hurt you worse. You can't possibly know any harmful spells."

"Stupefy!" Malfoy was hit square in the forehead.

"Adeline Potter!" Professor McGonagall exited the dungeon from talking to Snape. "Did you just stun Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Addie replied calmy.

"I expected better from you, Miss Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Yes ma'am." Addie replied. "May I continue removing ink from my clothes and school bag?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Addie calculatingly. "Yes."

Addie nodded in thanks and removed the ink from herself and her possessions. Potions was easy; Addie already knew how to make superb growth potions.

Harry, Ron, and Addie then went to Divination where Harry was predicted to die...again. Transfiguration, Addie turned her mouse into a music box, which way more advanced than the other students. And then they had free time until Astronomy.

"Maybe we should use this hour and a half to teach Addie quidditch." Hermione suggested.

"And I can teach you guys jinx football!" Addie smiled, pumping a fist in the air.

They returned to Gryffindor Tower and Addie slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and a football jersey with D. Jones on the back. She grabbed a football from her trunk and met Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the Common Room.

"Ready?" Addie smiled.

"Bloody hell, what do Americans wear?" Ron looked at Addie.

"Oh Ron, Muggles dress like that, not just Americans." Hermione sighed.

"Yep, now let's go!" Addie was to excited to care about Ron's unsatisfactory knowledge of Muggles and Americans.

The four went to the quidditch pitch and Addie pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled out her wand.

"Here's how you play Jinx Football. Nine players from each team take the field. On offense, the quarterback gets the ball and tries to pass the ball so he makes a down." Addie said.

"This sounds like regular American Football." Ron said.

"Well, it is. Until you get jinxed or hexed. Or cursed sometimes." Addie said thoughtfully.

"So what are our positions?" Hermione looked excited.

"Harry and Ron will be on a team. Ron as the quarterback and Harry a wide receiver. Hermione you'll be my quarterback, and I'll be a wide receiver. We get ball first, so Harry, Ron, y'all are defense."

"Got it." Ron nodded.

"Hike!" Addie took off and looked at Hermione. Ron and Harry were running for her.

"Impedimenta!" Ron flew away. Hermione threw the ball to Addie. She caught it and ran for a touchdown.

"Ouch!" Ron groaned.

"You should have defended yourself." Addie called from where she made the touchdown.

For thirty more minutes, the friends played, Addie and Hermione kicking the guys' asses up and down the field. Once they finished with football, it was time for quidditch.

"There's a keeper, a seeker, three chasers, and two beaters." Harry explained.

"Oh! Like soccer, soccer is so much fun!" Addie smiled.

"We need an intervention." Ron shook his head sadly.

"Anyway, since you can catch, you'll be a chaser. Ron keeper, Hermione chaser, and I'll be the seeker. The goal is to score into the hoops against the keeper. The game ends when the seeker catches the golden snitch."

Addie nodded. "And this is all while flying on a broom?"

"Oh yeah." Ron was already kicking off from the ground with Harry. Addie shrugged and did the same. Unfortunately, she failed miserably. It was like on of those epic fail pictures...only way funnier! She kicked off, went up and fell off the front side of the broom. Ron and Harry had a good time laughing; Hermione wasn't any better.

So, for thirty minutes, the boys beat the girls. Addie wasn't a bad chaser, she just needed practice on a broom. After that, the friends went back up to the castle, changed, and began their homework. Lot's of boring stuff, but they did it anyway.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron threw down his quill. "And we haven't even been to astronomy yet!"

"It's not that bad Ron." Addie said.

"It is when you're lazy." Ron muttered, making Addie laugh at him.

"Then don't be lazy." Fred and George sauntered up to the four friends.

"Coming from the Kings of Lazy? I'll pass." Ron sighed and continued working.

"That's hurtful Ron! Fred isn't all that bad, it's George!" Addie put a bit of "tone" at the end of her sentence.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot I was in the presence of the Almighty Adeline Potter! The Cedric Diggory Glory Stealer!" George sneered, crossing the invisible line of death.

Everyone's jaws dropped at George's comment. He even began to realize what he said. He was going to apologize when Addie stood up and tried to get in George's face. Even though her height caused her head to be at his chest, she looked menacing and very very mean.

"I'll have you know, George Weasley, that I didn't want this to happen. Want to know why? Because I **L-I-K-E Y-O-U**! I thought you, of all people would at least try to support me. But I was wrong, obviously. The George Weasley I met this summer is gone. So yeah, thanks."

With those words, Addie turned and calmy left the Common Room in silence. Glares travelled across the room to George. Angelina Johnson decided to speak up.

"You know George, when someone like Adeline Potter walks into your life, you tend not to play with her emotions and let her walk out."

"George, either you go talk to my sister, or I'll deal with it." Harry glared at George.

George nodded and left the Common Room in search of a red headed beauty.

_What do you think? It won't be til later tonight until I finish chapter seven! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Make UpDragon?

Chapter 7: The Make Up...Dragon?

Hey guys! Two updates in a day? Well, yeah! Have fun reading and please, please review! They are the MOST important thing to an author. Where else would we get out smiles? Just kidding! But you really do make us smile! So make an author smile today by reviewing! Yeah, that sounds desperate o.o ~A

Addie trotted down the stairs to the Grand Hall. She looked around and exited the doors to the grounds. She didn't know where to go, so she walked towards a tree that hung over the lake.

The tree was large with many sturdy branches. One in particular branch hung over the shimmering branch. Addie jumped up and grabbed a branch. With elegant grace, she swung herself up unto a branch and climbed to the overhanging branch. She laid herself out over the branch and watched the water lap gently at the shore. The soft sound of the lake hitting the shore was soothing and calmed Addie down.

'I was a jerk. That wasn't completely George's fault.' Addie thought to herself. 'Maybe I should-'

A twig snapped somewherer below Addie, stopping her train of thought.

"Bloody tree...why do Americans insist on climbing these things?" George muttered as he climbed up to Addie.

"Because it's calming." Addie replied softly.

George looked up at Addie., not sure what to say...what to do... They sat silently for awhile. And then Addie spoke.

"George, I'm sorry. I was a jerk back there. Can you ever forgive me?" Addie placed her green eyes on George's hazel one's.

George chuckled slightly. He couldn't believe that Addie would be apologizing.

"What? George, this is serious!" Addie yelled as she nearly fell in the lake below.

"Careful, the giant squid might eat you." George said, reaching towards Addie.

Addie pulled away. "I'm fine, thanks."

George sighed. It was now or never. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I just...I didn't-I was afraid that if...something went wrong and you didn't come back..."

Addie stopped glaring at the lake and looked at George. He looked sincere, true to what he was saying. Addie's eyes began to water. She moved from her branch to George's and sat next to him. A stray bang fell in Addie's face so George gently brushed it back behind her ear. Addie smiled weakly through her watery eyes. She wrapped her arms around George's waist and hugged him.

"I'm afraid too. But, I need someone to be there for me. Please...don't completely cut me from your life." Addie's voice cracked.

George held Addie tenderly. "Adds, I can't. If I lose you...it'll hurt too much."

Addie choked on a sob and gently pushed George away. She wiped her eyes and jumped down from the tree. Then, she unknowingly walked into the Forbidden Forest. George's eyes widened and he took off towards the castle to find Harry. However, no matter where he looked, George couldn't find him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Addie was running blindly through the quickly darkening forest. She didn't understand her feeling for George and it overwhelmed her. She was blinded by darkness, emotion, and fear. So, when she nearly ran into Hagrid and Madame Maxime, it was a large surprise. However, someone quickly threw something over her head.

"Sis, you really need to calm down." Harry whispered.

"Why can't they see us?"

"Dad's invisibility cloak."

"Cool." Addie looked over a bush and saw five large dragons. "Oh my God...those are real fire breathing dragons!"

"And our first task." Harry told Addie. "Hagrid told me."

Addie's jaw dropped. She was going to definitely die. But she couldn't think about that now, Harry was dragging her back to the castle. If they didn't get back soon, someone would noticed they were missing.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Am I worth cutting from your life?" Addie wanted to know if Harry thought along the same lines as George.

"No." Harry glanced at Addie. "Why?"

"George said it would hurt too much if I didn't come back."

Harry finally realized where George was coming from. He didn't want it to hurt more than it already was going to. Harry sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Adds, I understand what George is doing. He doesn't want it to hurt more than it already is going to if you die." Harry pulled the cloak off and hid it in his jacket. "He really likes you, and he didn't want the hurt magnified."

Addie gazed at Harry, just as she came to the same conclusion. She grinned a mega watt smile, she knew George wasn't that much of a jerk. Harry smiled back as they stepped through the portrait hole. And his smile only grew when a certain ginger attacked her with a hug.

"Don't strangle Harry's sister." Ginny giggled from across the Common Room.

"Don't ever go into the Forbidden Forest alone again! You scared the shit out of me!" George Addie tighter.

Adeline giggled and lightly kicked her feet, which were a few inched off the ground. "I love you too."

George placed Addie back down and held her at arm's length. "Did you just giggle at me?"

Hermione face palmed and Fred chuckled. Addie says I love you and George cares about giggling.

"Yes silly! I was being to hard on you. Thanks for caring." Addie stood on her tiptoes and kissed George on the cheek. She smiled and scampered to the couch and took a seat.

Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all looked at each other. George looked dumbfounded and stunned. Fred, Harry, and Ron looked knowingly at George flaring cheeks.

"Did she just...after I...what?" George pointed every which way. The Gryffindors laughed.

"Dude, you just got blindsided by Adeline Potter, how does it feel?"

"Oh, I'll snap a shot!" Colin Creevey held up his camera and got a picture of George and bounced away.

The rest of the night was great. Everyone was happy and things were back to normal. Things were so great, Harry and Addie forgot about the dragons.

The next day, the champions were pulled from classes to have their picture taken and be interviewed by the Daily Prophet.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rite Skeeter, but you all know that. The real question is, who are you." Rita smiled a venomous smile. Her curly blonde hair and ugly green suit made Addie want to puke.

"So, who wants to go first?" Rita looked around. Everyone avoided her look. She finally grabbed Addie. "Should start with the youngest."

"So, Andrea Potter, age 14-"

"It's Adeline." Addie corrected.

"Deftly going against school rules, perhaps this is a stunt to gain attention? Being in your brother's shadow and practically being forgotten. It must be terrible, right Andrea?"

"Adeline, and this isn't a stun. I don't want this stupid fame. I-"

"And Intel tells me you are infatuated with a Weasley Twin?" Rita raised her eyebrows. "Because honey, you good do so much better."

"I'm sorry, is this an interview, or a sad attempt for you to get fashion advice from me?" Addie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen here missy, I have great taste in clothes."

"Coulda fooled me." Addie stood. "Thanks for the interview, bye."

Addie walked by the other champions. "I'll go next then." Harry mumbled.

At breakfast the next day, Hermione shrieked in anger as she read her edition of the Daily Prophet.

"What?"

"Listen to this:

Andrea Potter, age fourteen, is one of the youngest competitors  
in the Triwizard Tournament. However, while she seems sweet  
and innocently lost, she's a rude, aggressive young girl.  
She made snide, snappy comments on my clothing choices, saying,  
"'Why are you here? To take notes on my fashion?'" While this insult  
would upset most, I know this is just a grab for attention  
from Andrea. She said she felt lost to the world not only  
because of living in America, but because of being in  
her brother's famous wake. So, I accept you apology  
Andrea, just send it in whenever you get the chance.

Rita Skeeter

Everyone sat in stunned silence. That is just perfect, bad publicity for Addie.

"Why I outta..." Addie growled. "She got my name wrong!"

Everyone chuckled at Addie's priority sorting. They would have continued talking about this but they had to get to class. Things were going to be annoying with people snickering all day. But Addie had her friends and it wouldn't be that bad.

_Short chapter, I'm sorry, but the good stuff is to come!_


	8. Chapter 8: PreTask Scares

Chapter 7: Pre-Task Scares…

All weekend, Addie was busy in the library, cramming her head with books on dragons. Eventually, she got to where she could identify each of the dragons she saw. A Green Welsh, the Hungarian Horntail, the Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Shortsnout, and an Antarctic Frostbite.

From what she learned, Addie realized that the scales of a dragon were indestructible, and the Antarctic Frostbite breathes fire so cold that you freeze to death instantly. Needless to say, Addie was a wreck.

"Did you know that a Hungarian Horntail can swing its tail with 1000 pounds of psi?" Addie quizzed her friends, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book she was reading. "That could flatten me into a Potter Pancake!"

"Adds, you need to eat." Seamus urged, pushing a biscuit onto her plate.

"Oh no…" Addie shook her head, "There's so much to learn!" With that, she hopped up from the table and headed to the door, nearly crushing Colin Creevey in the process.

"Oi! Harry what's up with Adeline?" Colin asked.

"Pre-task jitters," Harry replied as he watched his sister go.

"But she has two more weeks!" Colin said astonished.

"I know…" Harry sighed.

In potions, things got much worse for Addie. "Miss Potter, could you explain to the class why we use ginger root in many potions?" Snape's lip curled as Addie wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Um… dragons are dangerous?" She answered while yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

Malfoy and the Slytherins began laughing menacingly, "Roarrrrrrrr!" Draco imitated a dragon.

Addie, however, didn't find this funny. Quite the contrary actually, she jumped from her seat and screamed. "Miss Potter, I am disappointed. Surely you can handle eternal glory and school work at the same time?"

"Y-Yes," Addie replied, "but, well…I've…I…"

"Been having terrible nightmares. Sir, in America they don't have dragons," Hermione interrupted, "poor Adeline's never imagined something so horrid. However, someone's let it slip about dragons, and she's been frightened ever since."

Snape glared at Hermione, wanting to lash out at her like usual. Then, he turned to the frightened young girl next to her. His expression surprisingly softened, making Malfoy splutter.

"Miss Potter, a word. Everyone else get going on the Dehydration Potion, page 394." Addie stood up shakily and followed Snape to his office. She was a little freaked out at first, but when he handed her a fresh glass of sweet tea, she instantly relaxed.

"Miss Potter, I will not do this again." Snape warned in his quite creepy voice that made your skin crawl. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Addie replied, nodding her head.

"Good," Snape said before nodding at the door, "Now go and make your potion… page 394." Addie nodded once more and left.

Less than an hour later, Addie had accomplished the smell and appearance of the potion while also staying calm. The calm serenity disappeared, however, when she went to bed.

Addie was pacing through a maze, her blue pajama pants ripping as twigs and bushes caught the ends. It was breezy and foggy, and a few minutes before, Addie was sure that she's heard Fleur scream. Instead of focusing on that, Addie kept her mind on George. Whether it was dream Addie or real Addie, she had no clue. She just knew George would keep her calm long enough to figure out what is going on.

When she turned the corner, she was caught in a wand fight. Krum was fighting Cedric and Harry. Cedric was writhing on the ground while a sickly feeling erupted in Addie. Krum had performed the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric. And Harry was his next victim.

Addie whipped out her wand to curse Krum before he could get to Harry, but before she could mutter a jinx, the maze faded away. She was now standing in a graveyard. Cedric lay motionless on the ground while Harry was trapped up against a head stone, and behind her, dream Addie,… stood Voldemort himself . He was making her raise her wand and shoot a very excruciating curse at Harry who squinted his eyes in pain.

Real Addie, who could only watch, gasped and felt a searing pain in her left wrist.

"Adeline! Wake up, Addie!" Hermione was shaking her.

"What Hermione?" Addie asked sitting up.

"School," Hermione replied ripping off the blankets, "Get up."

Adeline rolled off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. She rolled to her trunk and pulled out her uniform. After she got dressed, Addie brushed out her hair and put it into a messy, but cute bun.

At breakfast, Addie hid her head in her arms, occasionally glancing at her friends. She didn't want to reveal the dream to the others, because in the end, she was the villain. She didn't want them to be frightened by her, so Addie sucked it up.

"Are you alright, Adds?" George asked from across the table.

Addie looked up at him before forcing a smile and saying, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh, and Ron's not a crybaby around spiders." Fred teased, while throwing in a bit of comic relief causing the group (except Ron who turned red) to laugh. Addie shrugged.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." She said assuredly, thinking that maybe if she said it confidently enough, it'd be true.

Addie sighed before grabbing her things, and getting up from the table. After she exited the room, Hermione smacked Harry upside the head. "Ow, Hermione! What was that for?" He asked, looking at his bushy haired friend.

"Go talk to her," Hermione instructed, "She was tossing and turning all night last night. She might be having nightmares like you."

Following Hermione's directions, and abandoning his warm breakfast, Harry went to find Addie. It was Friday, so Adeline's first class was Herbology. Harry decided to check there first.

When Harry entered the greenhouse a few minutes later, he spotter Addie reading a book at the other side of the room with a glazed stare. Harry tried to stay quiet, but Adeline beat him to the punch.

"It was horrible Harry," Addie whispered. "He was dead…and the Imperious Curse…" her voice trailed. Harry began to run to Addie when she turned to the bucket beside her and puked. She was sweating, ghost white, and shaking like a dry autumn leaf.

Harry pulled a towel from a basket and wiped Addie's mouth. After he finished, he threw the towel to the ground, and hugged his little sister. "I'm scared," Addie whispered.

"So am I, but Dumbledore won't let anything happen to us." Harry rubbed Addie's back, "And George won't for that matter…" Harry smiled while Addie giggled.

Addie really was lucky to have Harry as a brother.

* * *

Later that day, Addie sat cross-legged, in a comfy chair, in the common room. A book about dragons sat upon her lap.

Harry had talked to her in the greenhouse, and explained what Professor Moody told him about playing to his strengths. Addie automatically started pondering over hers: jinxes, running, and catching. With that information, Addie decided she would use a set of charms to accomplish whatever the mystery goal was; probably aquire something. One obstacle, however, still stood in her way: distracting the dragon, or harming it to get whatever the object was.

Hermione had told her that the only weak point to a dragon is its underbelly, or the little gap between its scales. Addie was precise, but not _that_ precise. In the end, she decided to try to neutralize the beast.

Her search, however, was fruitless, and she was beginning to get pissed. In result, Addie chucked her book down and looked for the others. When she eventually found them, she grabbed them and dragged them from the safety of the castle walls.

"Where are we going?" Ron complained, but continued to follow the group.

"Y'all are going to help me prepare for the dragons." Addie said plainly, without turning to look at them.

"How exactly," Ginny questioned.

"Y'all are going to shoot crap at me. I'll defend myself and try to immobilize you." Addie explained a little further.

Hermione looked skeptical, as did Harry, but they agreed to whatever calmed her down.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all stood in a line before Addie as she paced. "I want you to make this as real as possible." Addie looked seriously at them, "Now pick which dragon you want to be… Ginny?" Addie awaited Ginny's reply.

"The Chinese Fireball," Ginny smiled excitedly.

"Excellent," Addie smiled along with her, "Ron?" She asked.

"Um…the Welsh Green?" he answered uncertainly.

"What, no manly Hungarian Horntail?" Addie teased, while Ron stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Oh Ronald…" Hermione sighed, "I'll be the Swedish Shortsnout." She told Addie.

"Alrighty big brother, it all comes down to this. What's it gonna be? Antarctic Frostbite or Hungarian Horntail?" Addie was now shaking with anticipation.

"Hungarian Horntail," Harry smirked at Ron, "I'm a bit manlier that Ron."

"Are you never gonna let that go?" Ron groaned.

"Nope," The others replied while laughing menacingly.

"Great," Ron mumbled.

"Let's get back to business people." Addie brought them back to the present. "We're going to take turns. For the 'tougher' dragons, I'll be more forceful. Who wants to go first?" she asked.

Suddenly, Harry shouted, "Incendio!" causing flames to burst from the end of his wand. Challenge number one.

Addie dodged the fire and shot a leg binding curse, causing Harry to fall flat on his face. "Of course if you were a _real_ dragon, I'd bind your wings." Addie said before turning to the other three. "Next?" She called. Ron stepped up making Addie grin confidently. This would be easy, of course, if she wasn't laughing.

"Roar!" Ron growled trying to make his performance believable before, just like Harry, calling out, "Incendio!"

Addie dodged the curse only because she bent over in laughter. Ron had roared at her! It was hilarious! Unlike Addie, Ron didn't lose focus too easily. He stunned her while she was laughing.

"Who's manly now?" he asked standing above her body. Addie frowned while raising her eyebrows. "Revenge tastes like Honeydukes Chocolate," he gloated in her face. However, when Ron was smiling stupidly, Hermione whispered "Innervate." Addie grinned and nailed the backs of Ron's knees causing him to fall forward, just as Harry had done.

"Cheating!" he bellowed, "Interference of victory!"

"Oh, stop your wallowing," Ginny teased.

"She got you fair and square!" Hermione added. Ron shook his shaggy hair.

"Do I get a chance to win?"

All three girls put on thoughtful faces before all saying simultaneously, "No." They looked at each other and giggled.

"Harry," Ron called to the still leg locked twin, "Addie has been spending too much time with them."

"Ya think?" Harry rolled onto his stomach and attempted to stand, yet he failed sending the group into a fit of laughter, along with a ferret-faced Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, if your legs are bound at the task, then father and I will _definitely_ lose our bet." Pansy, who stood behind him, cackled over excitedly at Malfoy's statement.

Harry glared at Malfoy while Hermione un-binded Harry's legs. "I don't see you as a Hogwarts Champion, so you have no room to talk." Hermione glared at Malfoy. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like rolling your eyes will do much good for your boyfriend." Ginny scoffed Pansy.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Malfoy glared at them, going red in the face.

"And who said that's my only boyfriend defense?" Pansy smirked at Ginny. "I was there for that singing Valentine two years ago."

Ginny and Harry automatically went red in the face. "And you say I have no boyfriend defenses." Pansy glared into Ginny's eyes.

"So, I don't know about some singing Valentine, but I don't think that Malfoy likes the fact that you thought you were an item." Addie smiled at a shocked Pansy. Pansy's expression changed, however, when Malfoy stalked away.

"Looks like you're not a couple anymore," Ron laughed at a saddened Pansy. Pansy then turned and ran after Malfoy screaming, "Draco! DRACO!"

"Think you can handle one of those dragons now, Adds?" Ron gave Addie a one arm hug. "Absolutely," Addie smiled widely, "Whichever dragon I get is toast, so bring it on!"

Hermione smiled at Harry, knowing he'd done a good thing, helping his sister. Harry smiled back while walking behind Ron and Addie until they reached the castle once again.

For being a brother for only a few months, he was doing a damn good job.


	9. Chapter 9: The One Dragon not Practiced

Chapter 8: The One Dragon Not Practiced

Today was the day. The stage was set, the crowd was antsy, and the champions were nervous. There were five dragons, one for each champion. It was life or death, who could take that lightly? Not any of them for sure…

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were extremely nervous; two of their best friends were fighting dragons. Large, scaly, fire-breathing dragons, who wanted nothing more than to eat a little human trespassing on their territory.

So, to go and see how the champions were coping, Hermione slipped away from the group and snuck over to the champions' tent.

Krum, Fleur, Cedric, Harry, and Adeline paced the tent, pretending to wonder what danger they would be facing in their near future. No one was speaking, just wondering around aimlessly. Also, Fleur and Addie picked at their competition robes.

As Harry walked, he heard a "Pssst," coming from outside the tent. He frowned slightly and leaned his ear closer to hear more clearly. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione's voice whispered back and Harry instantly relaxed.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"To tell you to focus, and just do what you need to, and…oh!" Hermione jumped through a flap in the tent and hugged Harry tighter than he'd ever been hugged in his life.

A faint click and the most obnoxious, annoying voice you can imagine was heard from the other side of the room. "Ah, young love," Rita Skeeter sighed while smiling snidely, "If all goes well, you two lovebirds might just make the front page!" Addie was on the verge of saying some very un-ladylike things to the blonde woman, but Krum stepped in, and handled the crisis before she could.

"This is a place for champions…" He paused before looking at Hermione, "and friends, not people like you."

Rita made an awkward face while the camera beside her snapped a picture. Before any real harm could be done, the headmasters and headmistress entered the tent with Mr. Crouch.

"Champions," Dumbledore greeted, "gather 'round." Hermione stood next to Harry, and squeezed his hand. "Now, this challenge will be tough, and…" Dumbledore paused, a puzzled look spread across his face, "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

"Oh…um," Hermione stuttered, "I guess I'll just go then." With one last squeeze of Harry's hand, and a meaningful look at Addie, Hermione had disappeared out the flap she'd entered.

"Mr. Crouch, if you will," Dumbledore turned over the floor.

"Now champions, please get around me." Everyone stood around Mr. Crouch silently as he pulled a velvet purple bag out of nowhere.

When fresh steam arose from the bag, Addie knew something was up. Something in that bag was about to change how she played this first task.

"In this challenge, you must get the clue, for without it, you cannot wish to fulfill the second task. Now, if you would please reach into the bag…"

Fleur slowly slipped her dainty hand into the small bag. Her eyes widened as her fingers probably hit the bottom, but she continued silently, finally pulling out a small green dragon that was almost the size of her palm. "Ah…yes," Crouch mumbled, "the Welsh Green." Fleur's face went from shock to fright in less than a millisecond, but she contained herself as Crouch moved on to Krum.

Krum, unlike Fleur, reached his hand straight in without thinking twice. It wasn't but a second later that he pulled out another dragon. This one, however, was quite different with its unique reddish brown color covering its entire body, and its ugly pudgy face. "The Chinese Fireball…" Crouch mumbled to himself, "ohh..."

Cedric was next. With pursed lips, he reached into the bag and pulled one of the dragons out by its tail. The dragon squawked angrily, and Mr. Crouch spoke directly at Cedric. "Swedish Short-Snouts certainly won't like you if you hold them like that Mr. Diggory." Cedric almost immediately sat it upright in his palm.

Crouch then strode up to Harry who'd been shifting back and forth on his feet. "Your turn, Mr. Potter," he said holding the bag towards him. Harry drew in a short breath before reaching his hand inside. Addie was watching intently beside him, biting her lip subconsciously. Five seconds later (Addie was counting) Harry pulled out a dragon that was blacker that Harry's hair! Its eyes were a creepy yellow color that seemed to reach your soul. When you looked, you were entranced by them. "Of course," Mr. Crouch smiled, "the Hungarian Horntail."

As Mr. Crouch approached Addie, he stated, "Looks like the choice is made for you, Miss Potter, seeing as there is only one left." He held out the bag and awaited her movement. It took a minute, but finally Addie reached in and grabbed the last dragon in the small bag.

"The Antarctic Frostbite," Addie mumbled numbly, still staring at the creature in her hand.

"Yes, very good, Miss Potter!" Mr. Crouch congratulated her, but continued towards the exit. His last words before he shut the flap were, "Diggory, you're up in five minutes."

Addie didn't pay any attention to her surroundings after that, she just sat down on a bench, and watched the plain white dragon in her palm run in circles and breathe white frost. "It had to be the one dragon I didn't practice for," Addie mumbled to herself as a canon went off outside, startling everyone except her.

Cedric leapt from his seat, and headed towards the flap where the crowd was eerily silent. When Cedric left, all of the champions began pacing again. They could hear the sounds of the magnificent fight going on, but couldn't see a thing, and it killed them inside. As far as they knew, Cedric had gotten to the golden egg that held the clue.

Next up was Fleur, and she succeeded, also. Krum was up after her, and he quickly returned with his golden egg.

Faintly, the sound of Dumbledore's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Three of our champions have gained their egg. Up next is Harry Potter!" The crowd cheered rather loudly as another whip like crack reached their ears.

"Good luck, Harry," Addie wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "Be careful."

"I will," Harry replied hugging his only family, "I love you, Adds." Then it was time… he entered the arena.

Harry fought for the egg, flying on his Firebolt. He accomplished the goal, and only came out with a sprained arm.

Addie smiled at her brother's success as his arm was mended. Then she heard her name being called and knew it was time to kick some scaly ass.

Addie entered the arena, looking around and hoping her dragon was far away from the entrance. Tentatively gazing her surroundings, Addie walked towards the golden egg. She found it strange that she hadn't seen or heard the Antarctic Frostbite.

Addie then thought through all of the information she had memorized the past weeks, and it hit her! The one sentence that scared her to death echoed in her head:

'_The Antarctic Frostbite burrows underground and stalks behind its prey.' _

Now the silent crowd she hadn't noticed made sense. She was being followed by a Potter-Icicle-Maker. Addie turned and met the astounding blue eyes of the Antarctic Frostbite. The dragon breathed in Addie's face, chilling her to the bone.

"Nice dragon…" Addie cooed, "Easy girl. You don't want me as a Potter Icicle. I'm full of sarcasm." Addie grinned sheepishly. The dragon seemed to frown in return before roaring a deafening roar straight towards Addie. The crowd screamed, and Addie swore she could hear George over everyone.

Addie dropped to the ground, and rolled off a nearby ledge just as freezing fire flew inches past her body. "Talk about stop, drop, and roll," she mumbled to herself as she pushed herself under the ledge so she could hide and think.

Meanwhile, the Frostbite stomped around, looking for the young Potter. Just then, a brilliant idea hit Addie straight in the head. If she could make a dummy that looked like her, it would distract the dragon long enough to grab the egg.

In result of this idea, Addie pulled out her wand and shot a bright light across the arena. The Frostbite rocketed towards it while Addie crawled out from under the ledge. After she did this, she simply flicked her wand, causing an Addie-sized rock to turn into a replica of herself.

The crowd was awestruck at her advanced magic, but Adeline didn't give a flip at the moment. Her mind was occupied with something greater. At that very moment, the very worst thing that could've happened…happened. (Murphey's Law!) The dragon stopped searching for the light and saw the two Addie's.

"Shit!" the real Addie quickly levitated the dummy and moved it around, causing the Frostbite to become confused. Who should it eat? So, Addie made that decision. She flung the dummy in the totally opposite direction of the egg, and took off running. The crowd watched; Addie's friends held hands and prayed that she wouldn't get eaten. Dragon's weren't that smart...at least, they thought that.

When the dragon went after the dummy Addie, much to the others' relief, its tail nailed the real Addie flinging her through the air towards the egg. Addie didn't scream, but her landing resulted in a thundering crack. To her relief, when Addie opened her eyes, the egg was less than a foot away. She quickly reached out and grabbed it, completing the first task…

_I must say, B has done an amazing job uploading the past two chapters. Believe it or not, we only have until the end of May to finish GoF. Think we can do it? You bet! And we will definitely be having longer chapters, Scout's Honor. (I'm not a Scout, but it's the thought that counts.) Congrats to B and thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated! ~A_


	10. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

_~Author Note~_

Hey, guys, it's A. As you know, many tornadoes ripped through towns, two major ones being Tuscaloosa, Alabama and Ringgold, Georgia. B and I live in Ringgold, so we are going to have a slow in updates. I hope you all understand and that you will all wait patiently. I'm currently working with a church day in and day out clearing debris and trees. I hope you all pray fopr Tuscaloosa, wh had it the worst. We are finding debris and mail from that town. Thanks for reading! I'm happy to report that my family and friends are all okay. B's okay too. I don't knwo too much about her family though. Thanks!

Sincerely, A


	11. Chapter 10: Celebration!

Chapter 10: Celebration

Hey guys! Thanks for the prayers and thoughts! I hope everyone living in tornado prone areas is safe. Thanks for being a patient and I hope this long chapter will make up for lost time! ~A

Addie and Harry were hoisted from their feet as they entered the common room. Fred and George held Addie and Harry was atop Lee and some other sixth year. People were cheering the twins on and to be honest, if it got any louder, Hermione was going to punch some poor bloke in the face. Most likely Ron, who was screaming and the closest guy to Hermione.

Addie beamed, trying to keep her left ankle from getting hit by flailing arms. She liked the attention and the whole not standing thing. When she had hit the ground, she's sprained her ankle, and hit hurt really badly.

"You want us to open them?" Harry shouted to the ground, holding his golden egg up.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"You really want us to open them?" Addie shouted louder.

"YEAH!" Hermione growled as the amplitude of the noise rose. This was getting annoying!

"Alright." Addie smiled at Harry and at the same time, they opened their eggs.

A bloody curdling scream, multiplied by the source of two eggs, ripped through the Gryffindors. Addie and Harry were dropped, and unfortunately for Addie, she landed left ankle first. Her scream of pain was lost in the screaming of the egg, but she soon shut up her egg and quickly closed Harry's.

"What the BLOODY hell was that?" Addie yelled at, not her egg, but Fred and George. "You dropped me!"

"Sorry Adds, we needed to protect our ears."

"Yeah, we don't want one to be blown off!" George finished for his brother.

"You're gonna wish you had when I get done with you." Addie glared at the twins.

"Oh, feisty. Someone is PMSing." Ron teased.

"Oh someone is definitely going to have Punched Mindlessly Sick syndrome when I get the chance." Addie limped over to the couch and plopped down. She sighed and began examining her ankle.

"Adds, we're sorry." Fred rubbed his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, well…it still hurts." Addie sniffed like a child.

"The great Adeline admitting hurt? It can't be!" Ron smiled, payback was a bitch.

"Shut it." Addie snapped. She was tired, hurt, and her ears were still ringing.

"Come on Adds, let go to bed. We'll have tomorrow to relax, okay?" Hermione smiled. "And I know a few charms that should make your ankle feel better.

Addie smiled and stood up and left for bed with Hermione. They guys sat and talked for awhile until Professor McGonagall came and posted something on the bulletin board. The few people in the common room got up and looked at it. It said all Gryffindors who were in fourth year and up were to meet in the Great Hall after breakfast.

"So much for relaxing tomorrow." George said as the guys nodded.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Professor McGonagall had the house separated according to gender. The guys were all confused, but they soon understood the excited looks on the girls' faces.

"Every year, the Triwizard Tournament has a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. Now, it is first and foremost…a dance. And I don't want you all looking like a band of babbling, belligerent baboons, you will learn to dance."

The guys rolled their eyes. This was stupid, why did they want to know how to waltz or whatever?

"Within every girl, a swan is waiting to burst free!"

"Oh yeah, something's about to burst from Adds." Fred pointed to Addie sitting in a chair. She was slumped so far down, her but was about to fall off the edge. She wore a deep, angry scowl. She didn't dance. And she most certainly didn't wear dresses. ESPECIALLY poofy, ball gowns.

Professor McGonagall glanced at the boys. "And within every boy, a lion prepares to dance. Mr. Weasley if you would join me please."

"Me?" Ron squeaked, causing Harry and his brothers to laugh.

"Yes." Ron grudgingly stood up and joined Professor McGonagall in the center of the hall. "Place your hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist. Argus, if you will." Mr. Filch started the andante waltz and Professor McGonagall counted. "1…2…3…1…2…3…"

Harry leaned towards Fred and George. "You're not gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Nope.' George replied.

"George Weasely, please join us. Pick a girl please." George searched the group. He grinned evilly and sauntered to Addie.

She looked up at him confused then it hit her. She glared. "No. No, George."

"Oh come on Adds, it'll be fun!" George grinned even more as she glared even harder.

"Miss Potter, please join Mr. Weasley. Now everyone, come together!"

The girls jumped up, and the boys groaned and remained seated. However, Neville stood and asked a girl to dance.

Addie and George walked to the middle of the room and looked at each other. "Ready Adds?"

"Touch any lower than my waist, and you die." She seethed as George placed his hand on Addie's small waist.

"Now, why would I do that?" George got closer to Addie and she could smell his sweet smell. He smelt like Hollister in America, but so much better. She tried not to get high but he was intoxicating.

"Umm…because…I don't know!" Addie exclaimed, looking George in the eyes. He laughed and took Addie's hand and they began dancing.

It took a few minutes, but George and Addie were really good. They got the lifts, twists, and all the steps. Everyone actually stopped to let them continue. They didn't notice, they were too busy staring at each other. When the song stopped, so did they.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Professor McGonagall clapped.

Addie's face turned red but George just smiled. "It's all about your partner." He winked at Addie.

When they were allowed to leave, Addie slapped George's arm. "You were leading, you were the one doing the work."

George just laughed at Addie and hugged her with one arm. "See you later Adds."

Fred, George, and Lee walked off, leaving Harry, Addie, Hermione, and Ron.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I've got homework. And I'm sure you two do?" Hermione pointed at Harry and Ron.

"No?"

"Yes, you coming Adds?" Hermione asked as she dragged the guys with her.

"Sure, I need to go shopping for a dress online anyway." Addie smiled.

"You'll find something beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"Please, she could go in a paper bag and George will find her the most beautiful things there." Ron teased. Hermione and Addie slapped him upside the head.

"Kidding!"

"Too late, already slapped." Addie smiled.

The group laughed and entered the common room. Addie ran to get her laptop while the others got their homework. Addie went to tons of websites, looking for the perfect dress. She finally got the point where she had five dresses that were her favorites, three floor lengths and two that were knee length.

The first knee length one was a black spaghetti strap number that had a sash that tied behind Addie. The second knee length dress was a blue strapless dress with slight ruffles that tied at the side of the dress.

The first floor length dress was a spaghetti strap with a pattern of grey a black swirling on the torso and a black skirt. The second floor length dress was a strapless deep blue dress that had a lighter blue/purple sparkle veil over it. And the third dress was a purple dress that looked something from a fairytale. It wrapped tight around the torso and flowed out into a beautiful skirt. It was stunning. But Addie liked all the dresses, so she didn't pick quite yet. She had some decisions to make.

Addie closed the laptop and watched Hermione badger the boys. She laughed when Hermione got so red in the face she looked like something out of a cartoon. She loved it here, with people she loved. But she also missed home. She decided they deserved a letter from her. Addie got up, taking her laptop with her and sat in her room. She pulled out some regular paper and a pen. She skipped back downstairs, glad Hermione was good at medicinal charms, and found someone in her seat.

"George Weasley, out of my seat or you die." Addie said.

"Ouch, that burned." Harry laughed. However George refused to move, and Addie knew she couldn't move him on her own. So she did what any reasonable girl would do. She sat on him.

"Dang, Harry, when did the chairs get lumpy?" Addie made a face and squirmed until she got comfortable.

"I don't know. Do you Ron?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, it'll have to do." Addie said and she began writing.

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Hey! I miss you guys! How's everything? Are Scout and Blair behaving? I miss them so much, even their girliness! Honestly Mom, three boys and then two girly girls? That's messed up! I'll see you guys in a few months. I would be there for Christmas, but I'm a champion in this tournament and there's a ball I have to attend. Oh! And can I use the emergency card to order my dress? I'll be sure to keep it cheap! Oh, there's also going to be a letter to the boys in here and one to the girls. Make sure they get it! I love y'all! Write back soon, and make sure to send Hedwig back with the replies. Love you! ~Addie P.S. Can Harry, my twin, spend the summer with us?_

"Dear Mommy and Daddy? Aren't you like, fourteen?" George teased.

"Don't read over my shoulder! And yes, I am fourteen, how old are you, six?" Addie countered.

"I'm not older than that joke, that's for sure." George poked Addie in the side, making her squeal.

"What was that?" Lee asked as he passed by.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" George began tickling Addie. She squealed and squirmed. Harry and Ron soon joined her while Fred, Lee, and Hermione watched as innocent bystanders.

"Stop! Eek!" Addie finally fell to the floor and she laughed as Harry and Ron got tangled up and fell on George. "Foiled again! Lee, take me off to my room!"

Lee laughed as he picked Adeline up and ran her to her room. Addie sat on her bed and laughed for a while then began writing the other two letters.

_Dear Dean, Sammy, and Chriso,_

_Hey boys! How's it going? I'm doing great, thanks for the letters :p You guys suck sometimes, you know that? But I still love you. Dean, I hope you're keeping Sammy and Chriso in line, you know how they are without me there as the mediator. And Sam, don't you roll your eyes at me or I'll call you Sammy even more! Chriso, stop laughing at him and Dean! You better not be egging them on! I'm sorry that I won't be back for Christmas, but I'm a champion in this tournament and I have attend some ball. Yeah, I know. Me dancing! Wearing a pretty dress! With a guy. Now, don't give me those looks! I'm a big girl, I can go with any boy I wish! Plus, Harry will be there with me. He's really cool, you're gonna meet him this summer. I love you guys! Be careful and stop teasing Blair and Scout, I can hear it from here! ~ Addie_

Addie smiled and moved on to Scout and Blair's letter.

_Hey Scoutster and Blaze,_

_I know y'all love it when I call you those names. Actually, y'all get mad, but hey! I gotta call you something, right? I miss y'all! How's your schooling going? You better be making all A's! I expect excellent charms when I come home. Oh, girls, guess what? I'm going to a dance…in a dress…with a boy! Aren't you excited I'll be a real girl for once? I knew y'all would be(: I miss you guys, and I'll see you during the summer, with my other brother, Harry. I love y'all! Be good! ~Addie_

Addie smiled and folded the letters up. She went out to the common room and joined her friends.

"Look, all we have to do is ask them." Ron said to Harry.

"Well, duh! But, they travel in packs! How are you supposed to ask if they aren't alone?" Harry asked.

"Just be cool and ask them anyway." Fred and George said synchronized.

"Really, who are you two going with?"

"Angelina/Addie." The two responded.

"Huh?" Addie stopped in her tracks.

"Addie, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" George asked sweetly.

Addie giggled and nodded.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled obnoxiously.

Angelina turned her large brown eyes to Fred and raised her eyebrows.

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Angelina's friends all giggled around her.

"Yes!" Angelina called back.

"Easy." The twins replied. Ron nodded and looked over at Hermione, who was still doing her homework.

"Hermione, you're a girl."

"Finally caught on have you? Or did you get you're eyes fixed?" Hermione frowned.

"Look, it okay for a bloke to show up without a date. But for a girl, it's just pathetic." Addie, Fred, and George face palmed.

"Well I'll have you know, someone's already asked me." Hermione slammed her book. "And I said yes! So, looks like you're going alone."

Ron watched Hermione stalk off. "Easy my ass!"

"Well, you started off terrible!" Addie said in complete honesty.

"You did mate." Harry said standing up. "I'm going to go see if Sirius sent us a letter."

"Oh! Will you send mine? I need Hedwig to take them to America!"

"Adds, Hedwig can't fly that far." Harry said.

"Oh, well, have her drop them in a post box." Addie smiled.

"Okay." Harry took the letters and left for the Owlery.

Once there, Harry ran into Cho. She smiled at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to almost run into you."

"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't watching." Harry smiled back. He felt a slight brush rush into his face.

"Okay, it's a bit icy inside, by the windows."

"Thanks. I'll be careful." Harry entered the owlery. As he stood there, he got the courage to ask her.

"Cho?"

"Yes?" Cho looked at Harry with inquiring eyes.

"I was…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

Cho's face suddenly fell. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. Someone's already asked me…and…and I'd said I'd go."

Harry nodded, hearing the sincerity behind the apology. "Oh, great. That's nice."

"Harry…I really am sorry." Harry nodded and went back into the owlery and found Hedwig glaring at a brown owl with parchment tied to its leg.

The owl swooped over and stuck out it's leg. Harry took it and opened the parchment, reading the letter.

_Dear Harry and Adeline:_

_I'm so relieved both of you made it through the first task; I got intell from Authur Weasley you two were fine. What's the next task and when? I'll be in touch soon, it's hard with the Ministry being stricter on mailing. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sirius_

Harry wished Sirius had written more, but he wasn't going to be ungrateful. It must have been hard for Sirius to send this letter with the Ministry of Magic stuck up his ass. So Harry took his letter and returned to the common room, ready to reply and tell Sirius all that's happening.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, please ignore the errors, I worked all day to get this up. And I'm going to work tomorrow on the Yule Ball, which is my favorite chapter. Also! For curious eyes, there is a link that takes you to a picture of Addie's Yule Ball dress. Go check it out to see if you guess right! I would love your thoughts! ~A


	12. Author's Note 2

_~Author Note~_

Alright, so. I updated and i was absolutely delighted to read your reviews, they are awesome! And thanks for the thoughts on the dress, I'll be sure to describe it better in the Yule Ball chapter. But, there is something I cannot stand. Someone reviewed, saying some idiotic things about GoF. Now, I know that it may not be spectacular, and I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE critcism, but the review I recieved, to put it lightly, pissed me off.

_I'm sorry for the tragedy , but I just have to say this: Most of the people_  
_hating marysues wont even bother with your story, because honestly, someone_  
_registered under the same name as the female main Character (and romantic  
interest) just screams selfinsert with an (un)healthy dose of empowering (and_  
_not the female kind, just the sue kind). By the way, you are not the only one,_  
_and the other storys are just as bad._

_S_o, to you who reviewed saying this, I see that you weren't brave enough to put your pen name where I can go a read YOUR stories, so you can kiss my ass. If you are going to insult someone's stories, without even having your own up first, then you're stupid and a coward. And even if there are stories worse than mine and B's, they are at least trying and they are doing better than you. Thanks everyone who reviewed with contructive critcisim or kind words. B and I appreciate it and thank you.

Sincerely, A Very Pissed Off A


	13. Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

_Here it is! My master piece, my pride and joy, and just awesomeness. I'm not conceited at all, huh? I hope it lives up to ALL our expectations. ~ A_

Addie and Hermione stayed locked in the common room and dorms all day, as did many other girls in the castle. This left the boys to just mill around and be inexplicably bored. Without the girls, there was no harassing, no jokes, and no explosions. Life just sucked. The only time they saw a girl, was when Addie came running to get her dress and running back.

"Adds! When can we see you?" Ron asked in a whining tone.

"When I'm done getting ready silly! Oh, and Parvati said that Padma will go to the dance with you." Addie waved briefly before never being seen again.

Ron looked at Harry. "The Patil twins?"

"Hey, it was better than you_ screaming_ at Fleur Delacour." Harry smirked.

"Shut up…" Ron mumbled sadly. He sat and watched other guys do nothing.

Meanwhile, while the boys suffered entertainment turmoil, Addie eagerly opened her package, eager to see her dress. She knew it was going to be beautiful, but she never imagined it would be this beautiful. The torso part of the dress was a delicate silk, and the skirt was a fairytale purple and spread out beautifully from the silk part. The sparkles on the dress shimmered like water droplets after a spring rain.

"Addie…that's beautiful…" All the girls ogled over Addie's dress as she laid it out over her bed.

"Thanks. Now, we have three hours, let's get to work." Addie smiled and pulled make-up, mail polish, and various hair products. Hermione created a sink and hose so the girls could wash their hair. Addie used Pantene, her favorite, and rolled her up in a towel. "I'll be back, I need a snack."

Addie entered the common room and saw the boys staring out the window.

"George!" He jumped and looked at Addie in sweat pants and a tank top, hair concealed in her pale blue towel.

"I hope you're not planning on wearing that, I think Professor McGonagall will get angry." George smiled.

"You're hilarious. Go get me a snack, something chocolate." Addie smiled. "Please?"

"No, sorry. Legs are broken." George pointed.

Addie frowned. "Please? I have to go help the other girls get ready, and stuff. And I haven't eaten all day."

"Okay, Ron, go get Addie some chocolate." George pointed to the portrait hole.

Addie popped her right hip and placed her hands there. Ron glanced at Addie's expression and took off. "George, that was mean."

"Nah, Ron's used to it."

"It's not fair, I asked you."

"And?" George looked at Addie again.

Addie groaned and threw her hands in the air. "Whatever."

George watched her go and he didn't understand why'd she had gotten so angry. She had a short fuse, yeah, but she usually let things like that slide. She even would have laughed!

"Something's wrong." George finally said.

"What gave it away? Her saying please, or her being short with you?" Harry asked. "That's odd for her."

"Exactly! Maybe it's the whole girly thing, she doesn't like doing it much." Fred said.

"Maybe." George was distracted. "I'm going into Hogsmeade, I'll be back shortly." George got up and left as Ron came back with a chocolate muffin.

* * *

Up in the dorm, Addie curled Hermione's hair, the part that would hang over her shoulder. Parvati was drying Addie's hair while another girl straightened Parvati's hair. It was a chain, and every girl played a part. Ginny was helping another girl get zipped in her dress.

"Hermione, you're going to look beautiful." Addie smiled, watching as another perfect curl fell to Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, what are you doing with your hair?"

"I'm gonna curl it, intertwine some lily petals, and pin it back, except for my bangs." She said simply.

"Oh, that's going to be so pretty!" Ginny trilled as she began messing with her make-up.

"Thanks, hopefully it will…be…perfect. There, done." Addie held the curling iron away and Hermione looked in the mirror.

"Oh, Adds. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. For not liking the girly stuff, I'm good at it." Addie smiled and waited for Parvati to finish drying her hair.

Around 8pm, the boys started trickling in from the grounds to get dressed. They had to go pick up their girls from various places around the castle and some had romantic evenings planned. When George finally returned, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Oh, pretty! Who are those for?" Angelina asked from next to Fred.

"Addie." George smiled sheepishly. He wanted to make it up to Addie for being unfair earlier.

"That's so sweet!" Angelina smiled. "Fred, why can't you be like George?"

"I'm handsome, I need to be more?" Fred joked.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go give these to her." George said and he walked towards the stairs. Once there, he knocked on the door. Ginny answered, wearing a cute dress of blues and pinks.

"Yes?" She asked pleasantly.

"Can you give these to Addie for me?" George blushed a little as he said it out loud to his sister.

Ginny smiled warmly and took the flowers. "You guys can go down and wait for Addie and Hermoine, they're running a little late."

George nodded and left, intent on changing into his dress robes.

As he passed by the fourth year boys dorm, he heard Ron. "I look like my Great Aunt Tessie. I smell like my Great Aunt Tessie."

George laughed and continued on. Once dressed, he grabbed the others and headed downstairs.

* * *

In the dorm, Addie looked at the flowers…the flowers George had given her. She smiled and picked up one of the lilies. She looked at it and felt a surge of warmth, like her mom was smiling at the girl she'd become. She was so entranced, she didn't notice Hermione calling her name.

"Adeline! We need to get going."

"Oh, yeah. Let me put on some lip gloss." Addie applied a light pink and looked herself over one last time. Hermione came in and saw Addie scrutinizing herself.

"He'll love you, not matter what." She whispered.

Addie looked over her shoulder. "Are you sure?" Addie tugged lightly at the skirt of her dress.

Hermione smiled. "Positive."

Addie smiled back and looped her arm through Hermione's. "Let's show those boys."

At the bottom of the Grand Staircase, Ron and Harry stood with Parvati and Padma while George paced nervously. The guys weren't watching the staircase, but as people started gasping and pointing, they did.

"They're beautiful." Parvati whispered.

Harry, Ron, and George turned, seeing the dual purple dresses. Their mouths dropped, not recognizing Addie at all. Or Hermione for that matter; they both looked so beautiful.

"Wow." George said. Addie blushed and giggled nervously.

As the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, Viktor Krum came up and bowed to Hermione. He held his arm out and Hermione took it and followed Krum to a line of champions.

George, not so gracefully, stumbled over and took Addie's hand. "You look…gorgeous."

"You look handsome too." Addie smiled. "Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"Champions, please, in a line here." Professor McGonagall arranged the champions for the grand entrance. "The champions have the first dance, it's tradition."

Addie's eye's widened. "I-in front of everyone?" She looked at George.

"Remember, I'm leading. You'll be fine." George kissed Addie on the cheek.

Addie nodded and with a flurry and grand music, entered the Great Hall. Lingering looks and gaping mouths following her as she and George took spots, ready to dance. George took her waist, and all she could see was him. His flaming hair, his hazel eyes. It was just him and her dancing, no one else was present.

Soon, Professor Dumbledore entered the dance, as did many other dancers. Addie spared a glance at Harry and laughed; he was a TERRIBLE dancer. After the first dance, The Weird Sisters, a wizarding band Addie didn't know, took the stage. Hermione and Addie were having a great time dancing and Addie realized it was like an American dance. People being crazy, laughing. It was like a piece of home.

"Adds, do you want to get drinks?" Hermione asked over the noise.

"Sure. Come on George." Addie, Hermione, George, and Viktor left the hoard of students and while George and Viktor got drinks, the girls socialized with Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron, why aren't you dancing?"

"Because." Ron spit bitterly.

"Don't get that tone with us! Just come dance, it's fun." Hermione pleaded, taking Ron's arm, fixated on dragging to the dance floor.

"No."

"Harry?" Addie asked, stepping in his line of view to Cho.

"No…"

"Guys, come on! Even I'm dancing, please?" Addie begged, shaking their shoulders.

"Addie, we don't want to dance. We aren't fortunate enough to be going with someone who loves us, and we would like to spend our evening not being badgered by you and your bossy, boyish ways. So leave us alone." Ron glared at Addie, hoping she would take a hint.

Addie just stared at Ron, no one had ever said anything like that to her, not since her and George's fight at the beginning of the year. And she knew she was tomboyish and pushy…but she didn't think it was to the point where her best friends would hate her for it. So she nodded, and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh…sorry. I'm uh, going to go…over there…right now…" Addie's voice was soft and childish. She nodded again before calmly walking past George, past the refreshment table, to the great outdoors.

When George and Krum joined Hermione, they instantly knew someone had been pissed off because Hermione was chewing Ron out. George heard pieces like "she just wanted you to brighten up" and "that was really mean" and "Harry, why weren't you saying anything."

"What's the matter? Did Ronny-kins anger his date?"

"No, yours. Didn't you see her walk by you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I assumed she was just getting air, it's warm in here." Geroge shrugged, holding his two drinks.

"Well, Ron here hurt her, and now she's out there doing who knows what." Hermione crossed her arms. "I'll deal with you two some more later. Come on Viktor, let's go sit down."

That left George glaring at Harry and Ron. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing…" Ron lied, looking at his shoes.

"Uh huh. Well, while you sit here and sulk, I'm going to find Addie. Night Ron." George set his drinks down and left the Great Hall, looking for Addie. It didn't take long. She sat on a bench, shivering because of the cold. She looked upset, but refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, why are you out here in the cold?" George wrapped his arm around Addie, pulling her closer.

"B-because I'm p-pushy and bossy…" Addie shivered, snuggling into George's chest.

"But that's why I love you." George whispered. "So you shouldn't be out here freezing, you should be dancing with me."

"Do we have to go back in? I like it out here…alone…with you…" Addie whispered.

George smiled and stood up. "May I have this dance?"

Addie took George's hand and stood close to him. In her heels, her head came just below George's chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. She looked up at George to find him staring at her. She smiled as they swayed from side to side. Even without music, the two moved perfectly together, like they had rehearsed this everyday of their lives.

"This is nice." Addie said, her fingers playing with some of George's hair.

"Yeah…it is…" George impulsively leaned down and kissed Addie on the lips. They stopped swaying and stood there, just enjoying the kiss. Even though it was Addie's first kiss, it was perfect.

They pulled away, breathless. George smiled and Addie smiled a huge, happy smile. They didn't have words, they didn't need them. They just stood there, smiling. It was like magic they had never experienced. Something Addie only though could happen in fairytales. Something…that the magic they practiced couldn't bring them.

"Addie?"

"Yes?" Addie leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Took you long enough to ask." Addie giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." George chuckled, hugging Addie.

"Hey Georgie?" She asked.

"Hey Adds?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"The best night of my life." Addie kissed George again, hoping it would never end.

When the kiss ended, George responded. "You're welcome."

The two lovers stayed out under the twinkling stars for a while, just dancing, or holding each other. Even sharing the occasional kiss. When they finally did return to the tower, Addie began thinking. It, this night, was something Addie had always wanted and as she kissed George good night, she realized something. It was the perfect beginning to the real life fairytale Addie was living. All she had to do was keep writing until she wanted to end it.

**Thanks to all our reviewers, I hope this is up to your expectations. I played up the romance and played out the Hermione/Addie friendship. I hope to continue reading reviews from you! ~A**


	14. Chapter 12: Task 2: Still a Mystery

Chapter 12: Task 2: Still a Mystery

The Yule Ball came and gone, along with Christmas and December. Half of January was gone, and task two was creeping up on the champions. Of course, it wouldn't be a shit storm if Addie and Harry had tried to figure the egg out BEFORE they had a two day notice of the task.

"You two are unbelievable! We have two days to figure this out! Are you completely nuts? Don't answer that!" Hermione cut Addie's snippy reply off. "How…Harry! You told me you had the egg figured out weeks ago!"

"Well, the nightmare of Voldemort and Wormtail has had me preoccupied." Harry glared.

Hermione sighed. "I know, I just don't want you getting killed."

"You and-"

"Potter!" The three friends stopped walking as Cedric ran up to Harry. "The prefects bathroom, on the fifth floor. It's a great place to take a bath."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Cedric who was smiling. "I owe you about the dragons."

Harry then nodded and spoke to Cedric. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, it's what friends are for." Cedric waved and continued on his way.

"Well, looks like someone is taking a bath tonight." Addie smiled and clapped Harry on the back.

"Why me?"

"Because I have to study and I don't like baths." Addie wrinkled her nose. "Why clean yourself in dirty water?"

Harry shook his head. "Fine, you guys wait up so I can tell you whatever I find. We need to figure this out soon."

Hermione and Addie nodded, taking the stairs up to the tower while Harry continued on his way to the fifth floor prefect's bathrooms with his egg.

Once in the bathroom, Harry filled up the tub and stripped down. He sat there and looked at the egg, hoping for a sign. When he got no such reply, he reached over and opened the egg. The shrieking filled the room and someone groaned in irritation behind him. He shut the egg off and turned to see who was in the bathroom with him.

It was Moaning Myrtle, a girl who had been killed by a basilisk some fifty years ago. She was a dreadful person, always depressed and feeling sorry for her. But the one thing that Harry could absolutely not stand, was the crush Moaning Myrtle had on him.

"Harry, long time…no see!" She flew through the air and dived into the soapy water. "You know, you might want to try putting it in the water. That's what the other boy did…the handsome, sexy one. But, he didn't figure it out until almost all the bubble were…gone!"

Harry jumped away from the giggling ghost and held the egg in front of the sun-don't-shine area. Myrtle laughed and Harry spoke. "Did you say put it under the water?"

Myrtle nodded and began eagerly and enthusiatstically popping bubbles around her. Harry stuck the egg under the water and opened it. He stuck his head under and heard beautiful singing.

"_Come here us where our voices sing  
We cannot sound above the ground  
An hour you will have  
To retrieve what we took."_

Harry came back up and shook his head. "Myrtle…there aren't Mer-people in the Black Lake…are there?"

Moaning Myrtle giggled and nodded. Harry took this in and decided it was time to head back to the tower.

Meanwhile, Addie sat impatiently waiting for her only blood brother and was getting bored. She kept pacing around her friends, hoping Harry would teleport in like Kurt from the X-Men.

"Alright, I'm cutting you off. No more passing." Ron put his legs on the table and watched Addie calculate her best move. She shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just sit…here." Addie sat on his legs and began kicking her feet. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah, I just know I look like a couch."

"You were right Hermione, he caught on AND got his eyes fixed!" Addie smiled at Ron's misfortune. He reached over and tickled Addie's side, making her fall backwards off his legs.

She squealed and landed with a thud. The guys and Hermione couldn't hold in their laughter, and neither could Addie. It was funny, and they all needed a good laugh. However, when they spotted Harry, they became all business.

"So, what do we have to battle?" Addie asked excitedly.

"Mer-people." Harry said.

"What?" Addie raised an eyebrow.

"Here's what the egg said:

"_Come here us where our voices sing  
We cannot sound above the ground  
An hour you will have  
To retrieve what we took."_

Addie nodded. "Okay, so they're going to steal something from us, something valuable. Then, they're going to make go underwater for an hour to find it. Perfect."

"And slightly problematic-"

"Slightly problematic? Hermione, when was the last time you held your breathe for an hour?" Harry was tense because they had one more day after that to figure out what to do.

"Look, we'll figure this out. I can do a bubble head charm. I can teach you Harry." Addie said.

"But Addie, it takes time to mater those to the point where you can keep it up for an hour." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh yeah…" Addie looked at Harry. "We'll find something. If I have to transfigure you into a submarine, I will."

"That sounds painful." George whispered to Ron.

"Definitely." Ron replied.

"Shut it, I can hear you two." Addie said, still looking at her brother. "Harry, we'll try to figure it out tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" Harry sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Addie hugged him goodnight and watched him drag his feet.

"Do you think we'll get our stuff back?" Addie asked randomly. "What if it gets water damaged?"

"What if you get water damaged?" George asked hugging Addie.

"I'm a water baby. I love the stuff!" Addie smiled. "The freedom off being weightless, the coolness of the water, and the swimsuits."

"Oh yes, cute little bikinis." George smiled.

"Hey now, how do you know I don't wear a one piece?" Addie questioned.

"Addie, he's a boy. All they think about are bikinis." Hermione smiled, standing up to go to bed. "Don't stay up too late, we have a test tomorrow and studying for your task."

"Okay, I'll be up in a few." Addie called to Hermione. Addie then turned to George. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Adds." George kissed Addie.

"Night night." Addie said after the kiss. She climbed the stairs and went to bed.

As she slept, Addie was running through the maze again. She knew where she was going, she knew Fleur's familiar scream. It was the same dream for the third time that week. And every time, it got worse. The first time, Cedric had died. The last few times, she's seen her entire foster family die. And tonight, it wouldn't be any different. Cedric, then her parents, then her sisters, her brothers, and then it was her waiting to kill Harry. As she was about to raise her wand, she woke up to Hermione getting up.

"Morn'g H'mione." Addie rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Morning Adds. Want to study before breakfast?" Hermione asked while brushing her hair as flat as it would go with its poofiness.

"Sure, let me get dressed and what not." Addie dressed in her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and grabbed her school bag.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Addie and Hermione aced their tests and Harry and Ron failed potions (again.) But once the friends had to part, Harry became more depressed. He didn't know how to breathe underwater for an hour. But as he listened to Neville's babbles about some water plants, he became severely annoyed.

"Neville…unless there is a Tibetan Turnip or Russian Radish that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour…I really don't care." Harry said in a strained voice, not intending to be really mean to Neville.

But Neville laughed. "I don't know about turnips or radishes, but there's gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?"

"Yep. I can get you some for tomorrow." Neville smiled, his round face full of kindness, even after Harry got annoyed with him.

Harry smiled at Neville. "Thanks Neville. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." Neville then went back to doing his babbling, enjoying himself thoroughly.

Later that night, Harry was eager to go tell everyone he had figured out the task. However, when he got to the tower, he found only his sister.

"Have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Harry asked. "They're usually here."

"I know, it's weird. Fred and I can't find George either." Addie looked sad at not having her boyfriend with her the night before a death defying task.

"Let's go check the library, they might be there doing research for me." Harry said hopefully.

However, the three weren't in the library. They were about to go search other areas of the castle when Professor Moody caught them.

"Shouldn't two students about to be taking part in a challenge be sleeping at this hour?" Professor Moody looked down at the two Potters.

"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep when you don't know where your best friends are." Addie replied.

"You'll get used to it." Professor Moody gruffed out, flicking out his tongue and licking the corner of his mouth.

Addie took a step back at the tongue flicking thing. She frowned and nodded. "Yeah…sure. Come on Harry. Good night Professor Moody."

"Good night."

Once the twins were upstairs in the tower, Addie looked at Harry contently. "That…was freaky."

"The tongue thing? Yes." Harry agreed.

"He's never done that before, I wonder why he would begin doing it now?" Addie contemplated.

"Adds, one mystery at a time, okay? Let's go to bed and wait for Hermione to figure out the mystery with us." Harry said.

"Okay. Good night Harry, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for the task."

"I'll see you too." Harry smiled and entered his dorm, hoping Ron had turned up while they were out.

Okay guys, the end of May is nearing, and with it, the end of GoF. Think B and I can make it? You bet your mittens! And I hope you'll enjoy them. I'm going to try to write about Harry's summeri n America as well as future chapters for OotP. I hope you'll tune in at the beginning of the school year (September) for the next adventure! But I'll finish this one first! ~A


	15. Chapter 13: Diving Deep

Chapter 13: Diving Deep

Ron hadn't returned to the dorm, sending Harry into a frenzy. His best friend was missing and he really needed him. And Hermione was still gone as well. It wasn't a good day, but he had to push through it, if he didn't, it would be detremental to what would happen in the near future.

"Harry! Have you seen George?" Addie asked in a panic as they met up in the common room to head down to the lake.

"No. Sorry Adds."

"Oh…" Addie looked heartbroken. "Maybe Fred and Lee grabbed him. Oh! Speaking of guys, Neville said to meet him down by the lake before we head out."

Harry nodded, knowing Neville had the gillyweed. "You nervous?"

"Just about wearing my bathing suit." Addie smiled sheepishly. "It's a two piece."

"Nice." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Oh, there's Neville." Addie pointed to Neville, wearing a pair of earmuffs and a scarf.

Harry smiled as they joined Neville in a boat to take the students out to three large platforms.

"Here's the gillyweed, you'll just eat it and it'll work." Neville explained.

"What is gillyweed?" Addie asked curiously, looking at the seaweed-like substance.

"A plant that allows it's digestor to become fish like. Its scientific name is…" Addie tuned him out at the word 'scientific.'

"So, you're turning into a fish?" Addie laughed. "That's as bad as Ron waltzing with Professor McGonagall."

"Shut up bikini girl." Addie blushed madly at the statement and quickly grabbed someone's hand to pull her up onto the middle platform.

Addie and Harry joined the other champions and got down into their swimsuits. Whistles and hoots were heard as Addie revealed a light blue bikini. She focused in on the lake and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and strapped her wand to forearm. The Dumbledore began speaking.

"Last night, something was taken from our champions, and placed at the bottom of the Black Lake. They have one hour to retrieve their stolen object and return to the surface."

The champions nodded, all standing at the ready. When the cannon sounded, Fleur, Krum, Cedric, and Addie dived in, not wasting time. Harry stuffed the gillyweed in his mouth and began choking; it was disgusting! He felt a hand on his back and Harry found himself plunging into the Black Lake, writhing and turning in the dark water.

Neville, the poor soul, looked over a railing with Seamus and Dean. "Oh my gosh! I've killed Harry Potter!"

However, Harry had completed his transformation and sprang ut of the water, stunning the crowd.

"You did it Neville!" Seamus congratulated, much to Neville's surprise.

Meanwhile, below the surface, Harry swam, looking for the place his procession would be tethered. He swam through some seaweed and saw it moving. He held his wand, at the ready in case grindeylows struck.

Elsewhere, Addie was behind Fleur, deciding to follow the half veela for a bit. However, once these little water creature started following Fleur, Addie aborted her tailing and moved to look somewhere else. Good thing she had too, because the next she saw, Fleur was shooting towards the surface.

After twenty or so minutes, Addie saw a tail that seemed too large to belong to anything she'd seen so far. She frowned and followed, hoping it would lead her to something important. It did. Underwater ruins of a civilization filled Addie's vision. She gaped in awe until her eyes settled in on five people. Her eyes widened as she recognized four of the five: Cho, Ron, George, and Hermione.

Addie swam towards them at fast as she could and Harry appeared next to her. She pointed and he nodded. They had to get their friends out safely, and make sure the blonde headed girl got up as well.

As they swam, the Mer-people watched the two Potters with curious eyes. They wanted to see who they took and how they would get away in time. However, they weren't happy when they each tried to get two prisoners.

"Only one!" The head Mer-person hissed, making Addie shudder at the sound of it.

"But they're our friends too!" Harry said to the Mer-person, gesturing to Hermione and Ron.

The Mer-person was going to protest when it screamed with the others and took off into the lake. Addie turned to see what the hubbub was about and jumped out of her skin as a shark darted towards her. She moved out of the way as the shark, who turned out to be Krum, bit through the rope tethering Hermione and took her to the surface. Addie looked at Harry and signaled for them to make sure the other people were taken to the surface before they left. He nodded and next to appear was Cedric.

Cedric freed Cho and pointed at his watch and nodded at Harry. Harry understood perfectly; time is of the essence. But Addie remembered something important about the blonde girl. She was Fleur's sister and since Fleur had already pulled out, no one would be there to get the young blonde. And since Harry was running out of time, Addie decided she would take the girl up.

Addie swam towards Harry and pointed at the girl and shook her head 'no' for someone coming to get her. Harry nodded and he freed Ron while Addie freed George. She grabbed George and swam over to the small girl and freed her. She grabbed their arms and met up with Harry. As the hour was nearing, Harry began to struggle with swimming. Addie noticed and gave Harry a questioning look. He continued on though, and was so close to the surface when…

Grindeylows attacked Harry and Addie. Addie frowned and began to hyperventilate slightly. She had always been scared of drowning, but she had people who needed her more at this moment. She shot the little annoying water demons off Harry and motioned for him to continue on with George, Ron, and Fleur's sister. He nodded and began the challenging ascent towards the surface. Addie on the other hand was kicking with all her might to keep the demons at bay. One smart one, jumped on her face and popped her bubble head charm.

Panic rose in Addie's chest like a tornado in a trailer park. She blew air out her nose and began thrashing around and shooting spells off randomly. She found a small opening and moved through the water. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, and just as Addie was going to accept her fate, her head broke the surface of the water and cheers erupted all around her. She gulped in deep breaths and swam as quickly as possible towards the middle platform. Once there, five or so guys from Durmstrang reached down and yanked her small body from the water.

Addie shivered and crawled over to George, who was wrapped in a blanket and hugged him, even though she was cold. "I w-was s-so s-s-scared."

"Me too Addsss. M-me too." George whispered and wrapped Addie up with him.

"Oh, Addie! Harry!" Hermione sprinted over, in a robe with a towel around her neck. She hugged them and Ron and George.

"Ow, Hermione." Harry groaned, hugging her back.

"You guys did great! You took the challenge a little seriously, but you did great."

"We finished last." Addie said. "How is that great?"

"Second to last, Fleur never got past the Grindeylows." Hermione smiled.

"And now, to announce the winner!" Dumbledore's booming voice made the nearby people jump. "In first place, Cedric Diggory! Tied for second place, Adeline and Harry Potter, for outstanding moral fiber and tough determination. Third place, Viktor Krum. And fourth place, Fleur Delacour."

"Second place?" Addie smiled and looked at her friends. "SECOND PLACE!"

"No, I thought he said third." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I helped save you, I'll throw you back." Addie threatened, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She jumped and hugged Ron.

"Whoa, this is a first!" Ron smiled. "You hate me!"

"I know, but without you there would be no second place!" Addie smiled. "So we have a truce for now."

The day faded as Harry, Addie, Ron, and Hermione spent some time with Hagrid. Addie received replies from her family in America and Harry had begun writing a reply to Sirius, wanting to tell him of their adventures in the second task.

"So Addie, how have you been taking to Hogwarts?" Hagrid smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"It's better now, but people still don't like me." Addie shrugged. "But I have some pretty awesome friends to help me with it."

"And a boyfriend." Ron coughed, a smirk lighting up his features and Hagrid started the small bonfire behind his hut.

"A boyfriend?" Hagrid smiled again, this time more mischievous. "Who?"

"George."

"Weasley?"

"Yep." Addie smiled, opening her letter from her parents. She diverted her attention to the letters, eager to hear from them.

_Dear Addie,_

_Hey honey! We miss you and you should bring your brother Harry for the summer! We would love to meet him! And yes, Scout and Blair are behaving, and don't mock my unkindly timing of having three boys then two girly girls. It was your father's fault. And speaking of your father, he said no boys; or he'll come to Britain with the shotgun. We love you honey._

_~Mom and Dad_

* * *

_Dear Adds,_

_Squirt! Don't call us those names! And you in a dress, dancing? Haha, that'll be the day! And with a boy? What's his name, address, future plans, what? I'll rip him limb from limb Adds, you know I will! _

_Dean, it's my turn. Hey Addie, it's Sam, the NORMAL brother. I'm intrigued to meet your twin brother. He sounds like he'd be cool. And don't call me Sammy, it's girly and last I checked, that's Scout and Blair…and now apparently you! Haha, love you sis!_

_Hey Adds, it's Chris. You need to come visit, we miss you! And we need our best wide receiver back, Jafar Building is creaming us! And everyone is scared to be jinxed without you. Plus, Dean keeps fidgeting about this boy you went to the ball with. We need to meet him! So reply soon!_

_Love, Dean, Sammy, and Chriso_

* * *

_Hey Adeline!_

_It's Blair writing first! School is great, I'm keeping my grades up and all that good stuff. But give us the juicy details! Who is this mystery date? Is he cute? Does his sign match yours alright? Oh, I'm so glad you're embracing your feminine side! It's because your away from our brothers; they're smelly now from over practice. Gross! I love you sis, don't be a stranger! Oh, and tell Harry I said hi!_

_Hey, it's Scoutster. I kinda like that nickname, it's nice. I'm trying to be braver and more like you. I wrote a paper on a witch or wizard who has influenced me greatly and I wrote it about you. I hope I made you happy. I'll send it sometime or frame it, you'll love it. I miss you, and we're behaving. _

_Love, Scoutster and Blair_

* * *

Addie was so entranced with her letters, she didn't realize her friends had stopped talking and were gazing into the woods suspiciously. She looked around and raised a eyebrow, obvious to the fact that the others needed silence. Hermione shrugged and pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Addie focused her gaze, hoping her eyes would adjust quicker and saw the slight flicker of something moving. Upon further inspection, it was humanoid in shape and in movement. Addie stood and pulled her want out of her pocket. She aimed it and waited for the figure to notice the wand. It didn't so Addie put it away and walked stealthily around the fire pit and stood facing the forest. She counted to three and sprinted into the forest. She tackled the human and was about to ask questions when she felt a heavy wooden object connect with the back of her head. And before she passed out, she heard a gruff, low "Avada Kedvra" and she passed out.

When Addie woke up, she was in a weird room full of swirling silver gadgets. She heard a whispered discussion between two men and listened.

"It can't be called off, we're too far in!"

"But Cornelius, certainly this is enough to end it." Dumbledore said to the unfamiliar voice.

"No, we don't have any evidence-"

"One of my students was attacked by whoever killed Barty Crouch. That should be reason enough and evidence enough." If Dumbledore was angry, he didn't let it seep into his voice.

"That girl was presumed dead 13 years ago. Why should we believe her? Because she is the Boy Who Lived's sister?"

"I was hoping that the fact that she was raised somewhere else and that she is brutally honest would be enough for you."

Cornelius huffed and spoke before striding out of the weird room. "The tournament will continue. No exceptions."

Addie was about to fake sleep when Dumbledore spoke. "Mr. and Miss Potter, you may come here now."

Addie slowly got up, rubbing the bump on the back of her head. She saw Harry emerge from a side door and smiled at him. Harry, however, didn't smile back. Addie frowned and looked at Professor Dumbledore. Addie opened her mouth but Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Mr. Crouch was the man you tackled and he is dead now. However, why you aren't is the real question."

Addie nodded. "Probably because it'll be suspicious if the daughter of a highly respected American wizard is killed? Or the fact that I'm a champion."

"Adeline, this is no joking matter." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I know, just trying to keep some optimism." Addie said.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's time you be heading back to your common room with Harry."

"Professor, about what I saw in the pensive…" Harry prompted.

"Ah, yes. I'm just trying to find a piece of information…every time I get close to an answer, it slips away!"

Harry nodded. "I'll help as best I can."

"Thank you Harry. Now, get on back to Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore waved the two away.

When Addie stepped out of the office she turned to Harry. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Harry said. "They're still trying to find the guy who did it."

"And who was that Cornelius guy? He seemed like a jerk." Addie said.

"That's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. And yes, he can be a prat." Harry sympathized.

"So when do we have the next task?"

"A few weeks, I have no idea what it is." Harry said.

"Ah, who cares! Let's just relax and be teenagers, huh?" Addie slung an arm around her brother's shoulders.

Harry smiled at Addie. "Okay, we'll just chill. How exactly do we do that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Addie smirked and went in through the portrait hole, not telling Harry her plan.

**I'm going caming this weekend, so I'm giving you two chapters! Enjoy! ~A**


	16. Chapter 14: Being Teenagers

Chapter 14: Being Teenagers

Two weeks had passed since Addie told Harry she would do something to relax everyone. There was one more week before the final task, which would happen the Saturday of this current week.* Everyone was antsy, and Addie's supposed "relaxing" idea just put everyone on higher alert.

However, Addie didn't and wouldn't tell anyone what she was planning. All they knew was that she was sneaking around a lot and was up late into the night. By Friday, she had everything ready. She ushered ALL the Gryffindor's out for dinner and stayed, setting up various things. She decorated the room (not that it needed much) and set a table of cokes, sweets, butterbeer, and anything else you could hope to snack on. She set up a karaoke machine in one corner and a screen so the singer could read the lyrics. Also, she set up strobe lights, moved the chairs, opposing tables, and couches to the outskirts of the common room, and she set up a floating DJ's stand. She smiled to herself as she set the DJ's stand to magically play songs on its own.

Addie, pleased with her work, went upstairs and changed into a cute denim mini skirt (not that short people!) and a purple tank top. She put a pair of socks on and went downstairs to meet all the stunned Gryffindors.

"Gryffindors, of all ages and sizes, I welcome you to a dance. We have karaoke to all you singers or those who want to kill someone, food and refreshments over there, and…most importantly, a dance floor. So, kick off those shoes, change into more comfortable clothes, and join me for the first ever Gryffindor Dance." Addie smiled, hoping everyone would take to the idea.

And they did! Addie was excited. She had to teach them how to dance to The Electric Slide, Cotton Eye Joe, Thriller, The Cupid Shuffle, and some other popular dances, but everyone was having a great time.

Ron tried singing Like a Prayer by Madonna on the karaoke machine and sounded like a dying cat. Fred and Lee made Thriller the most enjoyable when they dressed up like Michael Jackson. And finally, Harry was having a good time with his friends and wasn't worrying about anything.

"You did a good job." George came up behind Addie and wrapped his arms around Addie's waist and swayed to 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by N'Sync.

"Thanks." Addie said after a laugh. "Are you having a good time."

"Always. Did you do this in America?"

"All the time! It's so much fun! And I'm a great dancer." Addie smirked. "Just not ball room dancing."

"Oh really, I think that's a challenge." George smirked. He silenced the music and yelled to everyone. "I need a challenger for Adeline Potter! She says she's the best dancer, anyone going to show her wrong?"

Angelina stepped up and smiled at Addie. "I'll have a go."

Addie smirked. "I warn you, I only dance to hip-hop or rap."

Angelina nodded. "Go for it."

Addie thought for a minute about the song she was going to dance to. She was in a mini skirt, so she had to be careful, but she smirked and decided on the perfect song. As she got the song ready, the Gryffindors got in a circle around the two girls.

The song started playing and Addie waited a few measures.

"Drop it drop it low girl, drop it drop it low girl…" This went on. Then Addie began going when the first verse began.

Addie was a beast. She had apparently been living in America too long if she could drop that low to the ground and immediately go into splits and then jump back up and lean almost so far back she could grab her ankles. Everyone was stunned, but not as stunned as when Angelina got in there.

Angelina made her body move like a wave and could move her chest in ways the Gryffindors had only seen on MTV in American music videos. People clapped and hollered and Angelina turned it back to Addie. Addie smirked and decided to pull an oldie. She did some chest stuff and synchronized pops and then she dropped to do the worm.

People were like "whoa" and some laughed. Addie jumped up and went to talk in Angelina's ear. "Think someone else should battle?"

"Definitely." Angelina smirked. "Fred and George?"

"Fred, George! Battle!" Addie called, switching the song to 'This is Why I'm Hot' by Mims.

Fred and George were pushed into the circle and they just stood there.

"Dance! Dance!" Addie started the chant and people joined in. Finally, the twins began to dance. Unfortunately, they were so tall and lanky that they sucked.

"Oh come on! Y'all can do better than that!" Addie said, she jumped into the circle and grabbed George. She taught him how to do the 'body wave' as it's called. (It's what I call it! ~A)

Other people watched and soon, everyone was dancing. It was a new experience and even though it looked like a club, it wasn't the bad. The songs were all clean and nobody was sneaking off to dorm rooms; Addie put a charm on the dorm doors.

'Baby Got Back' came on and Addie sang the whole thing for everyone.

People laughed and had a good time. Around 12am, Addie closed everything down and everyone went to bed. Tomorrow was the task and some people needed sleep. People told her how awesome the dance was and how they hope she'll do great tomorrow. Long after 1am, when everything was clean and back in its normal place, Addie sat on one of the couches, thinking of her dreams. Even though the party was to be for everyone else, it was really so she'd forget about the nightmares. But, it was wearing off.

"Adds, you need sleep." George was standing behind Addie, arms crossed. She turned to look at him.

"No I don't, the task isn't until the evening." Addie whispered.

George shook his head and took a seat next to Addie. "It's the nightmares."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, you're actually very guarded with your feelings. But I know you too well to know you're bothered." George hugged Addie.

"George, I'm terrified…what if it comes true? What if it's worse!" Addie hugged George tightly. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be normal."

George felt the tears and the shaking of Addie's shoulders as she sobbed her pent up emotions out. He listened to her incoherent words and rubbed her back soothingly. Finally, her breathing slowed and her tears stopped. She'd fallen asleep. George looked down at her and kissed her head.

"Adeline Sky Potter, you're going to do fine. I love you, don't fret." George picked Addie up and walked her to the girls' dorm door. He knocked and Hermione, half asleep, answered and took Addie. Well, if you count dropping Addie on the floor inside the door "taking."

George chuckled and continued on up to his room. Tomorrow would be fine. Addie would figure out this mystery and everything would work out.

* * *

Elsewhere, Professor Moody was in his office, opening one of his chests. When he got to the last one, he heard screaming and quickly silenced it. He reached down, cut some hair from some source, closed the trunk, and lifted the silencing charm.

"Tomorrow…it will all happen tomorrow." Professor Moody said and he dropped the hair into his hip flask.

***It's the third week. The task is on Saturday, and they are coming up to that Saturday. I hope that makes sense, sorry if it doesn't. **

_Thanks for ready guys, I think we have two or three more chapters. I tried to stick to 1990's music, but obviously I strayed. Plus, i was born in the later '90's, so I don't know the music well. Thanks again! Happy May! ~A_


	17. Chapter 15: The Third Task

**Chapter 15: The Third Task **

Addie woke the next morning earlier than she expected. The stars were still twinkling and the sun hadn't made its grand appearance across the sky. '_Or Apollo is being lazy and hasn't hooked up his friggin chariot.' _Addie had been reading about Greek mythology a few weeks ago and Apollo and Artemis were her favorites. But that still didn't calm her as she sat in a window sill and looked out of the grounds. The dark imprints of the trees swayed slightly in a breeze and the stars were bright.

'So, tonight, everything goes down. This is for all the marbles.' Addie thought quietly to herself. 'What are you going to do after that?'

Addie laughed quietly, thinking of Disney World. Those cheesy NFL players cracked her up with that played out line. Realizing that Addie no longer felt scared, she began talking to herself about jokes and funny things in life. She finally laughed herself silent and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to make sure the sound stayed locked behind her lips.

By this time, the sun was up and a mist was hanging over the grounds. Addie got up from her window sill and dressed in comfortable sweats and football jersey. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and slipped on her Vans. She went down to the common room and out the portrait hole.

Addie wondered around the grounds aimlessly, gazing at anything that caught her attention. She was feeling ADHD-like this particular morning, so it wasn't surprising when she didn't pay Professor McGonagall any attention. As cool as Professor McGonagall was, in the mornings she looked like a grandma.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall finally got Addie's attention.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Just head up, he's expecting you."

Addie nodded. "Okie dokie."

Addie headed towards the headmaster's office, wondering why he needed to see her. She was awesome and all, but not nearly special enough for a headmaster request.

Once Addie was up the stairs to the headmaster's office, she heard more than one voice behind the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door when a familiar, brotherly voice spoke. She smiled and pushed the door open and sprinted for her oldest brother, Dean.

"Dean-a-licious!" Addie hugged her 18 year old brother. "What are you doing here? And with mom and dad?" Addie smiled

"Well, I got a call from Dumbledore asking if we wanted to see you for the third task. And Dean insisted he come along too." Mr. Jones smiled at Addie.

"Really? Oh! You get to meet Harry and everything! Dean, come on! This place is amazing! Bye mom and dad! See y'all later!"

Mr. and Mrs. Jones watched as Addie's swinging pony tail exited the door.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in the common room, waiting for the third and final task to take place. He'd made it this far and now it was only a matter of time before it would be over and he'd be hanging with his sister in the good ol' US of A. He smiled, excited about the change in his life. No Dursleys, no chores. Just fun. Harry was thinking about his summer, when Addie entered the common room with a sandy haired boy following behind her.

"And this is our common room, where we can hang out and- oh! Harry! This is Dean, my oldest brother. Dean-a-licious, this is Harry, my twin brother. But he looks more like our dad, and I look like our mom's carbon copy."

"Nice to meet you." Dean smiled. "My brothers and sisters are looking forward to meeting you this summer."

"Me too. I can have a relaxing summer for once." Harry liked Dean, he seemed laid back and cool.

"Adds, good morning!" George, awake at an ungodly hour for him, came over and hugged Addie, kissing her cheek.

"Whoa bro, hands off the sister." Dean pulled out his wand and his blue eyes turned to ice as he glared at George.

"Dean-a-licious! Leave Georgie alone! He's my boyfriend!" Addie punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Uh huh…how old are you? What are your grades? What's your five year plan? Do you plan on hurting Addie? Who are your parents? Are you a-"

"DEAN!" Addie swatted her brother's wand out of his hand. "George is a perfect gentleman to me and is very nice. Right Harry?"

"Oh yeah, very nice." Harry smiled, enjoying the terror on George's face as he thought of answers for the questions.

Dean looked at George than his sister. "Fine…but no kissing her."

"What if I kiss him?" Addie giggled as Dean got angry.

"Don't go there with me!"

"Go where?" Hermione and Ron came down the stairs together and were confused to see someone new.

"Nowhere." Addie smiled. "Dean, that's Hermione and Ron. Ron is George's younger brother."

"Hi, I'm Dean, Addie's older brother."

"Oh! Addie's told us a bunch about you. Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled politely.

"Pleasure's mine." Dean said pleasantly. (What a southern gentleman!)

"So, Dean-a-licious, what do you want to do?" Addie jumped on her brother's back.

"When do y'all get breakfast? I need some food!" Dean looked up at his sister.

"Now, come on guys, let's go! Onward noble steed!" Addie pointed and Dean started walking, not knowing where he was going.

The gang went down to breakfast and Addie talked to Dean none stop. Harry could see they were really close, so he didn't intervene in their conversation. It should have bothered Harry that his sister liked her adoptive brother more, but it didn't. Harry understood that Addie, and himself for that matter, grew up without each other. Harry and Addie had a relationship though, there was no doubt about that. It would just take time for it to solidify more.

After breakfast, Addie and Dean introduced everyone to their parents. Mr. Jones studied George the whole time, but he ruled that George was an okay man. Mrs. Jones instantly loved Harry, becoming even more ecstatic for Harry's summer visit.

The rest of the day, until four o'clock, Addie, Dean, Harry, George, Hermione, and Ron hung out enjoying the day. Addie and Dean had tree climbing races, stunning each other the whole time. Harry and Addie talked strategy with Hermione while Dean, Ron, and George took naps. At four, Addie and Harry left to change and meet with the other champions. And at five…they entered the arena.

The arena turned out to be the quidditch pitch, only modified. The stands were all on one side with one tunnel going in and out. And in front of the stands, was a large hedge maze, most likely bewitched to do some funky things. Addie stood between Harry and Cedric behind Professor Dumbledore. In front of the was Karkaroff and Krum, and then in front of the Durmstrangs was Fleur and Madame Maxime. At the sound of the Hogwarts fight song, they entered the arena.

Loud cheers assaulted Addie's ears along with the many different noise makers the students had made. Addie blushed as when she entered, the whole Gryffindor Hoard jumped to their feet and scream her and Harry's name. Dean was with them as well, painted in red and gold, cheering as loud as possible.

"Early this morning, Professor Moody hid the Triwizard Cup deep within the Maze. The first champion to the cup wins." Dumbledore addressed the whole arena. The he called the champions to himself. "The maze is a mysterious place. Find the cup if you can, but remember, don't lose yourself."

Addie frowned at his words but didn't speak. "Now, since Mr. Diggory and the Potters are tied for first, they will enter the maze at the sound of the cannon-"

Mr. Filch, yet again, set off the cannon prematurely, making Dumbledore shake his head. Addie looked at Harry once, smiled a cocky smile, and took off into the maze.

"Alright Adds, think. The middle of the maze has to be northeast of you…so…" Addie looked to where the sun was setting. It was directly to the south of where Addie was currently standing. So, that meant west. So Addie walked till she came to a fork in the road, one going left, the other right. She took the left and began going north until a turn to the right set her east.

As Addie walked, she began to feel déjà vu. She heard rustling, like the bushes were shifting and she remembered where this was familiar.

"Damn nightmares!" Addie cursed, looking behind her in paranoia. If this played out like she thought, then things were going to get bad. So, she made an executive decision, she would stop Cedric from going to that graveyard at all costs.

Addie took off at a sprint, hoping to run into someone. As she ran, the sun sank lower and lower, forcing her to illuminate the tip of her wand. Addie took her fifth right turn in a row and heard a high pitched, shrill scream. She knew it was Fleur, and took off in the opposite direction to find the French girl.

Meanwhile, Harry merely walked along, listening for signs of someone coming near him. Moody had told him to go left, which he did. But now, Harry was so lost, he didn't know his cardinal directions. He wasn't a boyscout was he? No. So that settled that argument.

Harry stood at a fork in the road when he heard Fleur scream. He took off down the left path, towards the screaming. As he was getting closer, another path merged with his and Addie ran next to him.

"Harry! This is like my nightmare! We cannot touch the cup! Whatever it is, it takes us to a graveyard! And Cedric will-"

"Crucio!" Addie tackled her brother to the ground as a flash of red soared over them right at Cedric.

Addie saw behind Krum, the bewitched attacker, to see the hedges consuming Fleur. "Harry, move the guys down, so I can send up a flare for Fleur.

"Okay…how?"

"I don't know! Talk to Cedric, just go!" Addie was already sprinting past an angry Krum to Fleur. Addie tried breaking the roots, but nothing was working. Addie glanced up to see Krum disappear around a right corner and she backed up. "Periculim!"

Red sparks shot up in to the air, looking like a beautiful firework. But Addie had no time. She had to get the testosterone filled boys to stop fighting each other. Addie whipped around the corner, banging into a hedge and scratching her face. She saw Krum get hit and fall. Then she saw the Cup gleaming in bluish light behind Harry and Cedric.

"Guys…" Addie whispered. The two boys turned and started sprinting for the cup. "STOP!"  
They ignored her, and continued, shoving and hitting each other. Addie ran after them, shooting off leg binding spells. But nothing worked…except the hedge roots. Cedric got tangled up and fell. Addie sighed in relief.

"Harry…help me! Harry!" Cedric cried out, his wand too far for him to reach.

Harry went rigid and stopped. He turned blank, emotionless green eyes on Cedric. Addie stopped short, wondering what had happened to her brother. Harry seemed to snap out of it, thank god, and ran for Cedric, freeing him. Addie caught up to them.

"Next time I yell for you, stop." Addie glared. "Got it numbskulls?"

"Yes ma'am." Cedric smiled. But it didn't last long as the hedges began to converge together in a whirlwind of death.

"RUN!" Harry grabbed Addie's hand and followed his own order. The three friends ran and were standing before the cup.

"Take it, I owe you, take it!" Cedric said, pointing. Addie opened her mouth to stop the boysm but Harry spoke over her.

"Together, on three." Harry said.

"N-" Addie tried again, but it was too late.

"Three!" Cedric called and they grabbed the cup.

A swirling, pulling sensation grabbed Addie's stomach and put her through a washing machine. They finally landed on grass in a misty graveyard. Cedric looked confused and lost, standing up and examining the graveyard. Addie and Harry, on the other hand, looked totally uncomfortable and aware of their surroundings.

"Cedric, get back to the Cup!" Addie screamed in anguish.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked.

"Just get-ahh!" Addie's wrist burned intensely, as did Harry's forehead. Cedric ran to them while Wormtail, as nasty and icky as ever entered the graveyard. He wore a sick, mad smile, holding a bundle that Harry knew was Voldemort.

"Cedric, please, get back to the port key." Addie whispered weakly.

"Kill the spare!" A raspy voice sang out. Cedric raised his wand to stop Wormtail, but Wormtail was THAT stupid.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green streak was shot right at Cedric, who dodged very efficiently. Wormtail frowned, but looked towards Addie, almost not recognizing her.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet was coming right at the unsuspecting girl.

Harry was too far away to help her. All he could do was shout her name. But Cedric jumped in the way, taking the hit. Cedric fell motionless to the ground. And just like that, he was dead.

"C-Cedric!" Addie felt tears meet her eyes as she realized why he had died. In her dreams, he had never saved her. Now the pain was magnified.

"Oh, the other girl is here? Well, tie her up with her brother!" The raspy voice said. In a second Wormtail had Addie and Harry squished together hanging against Tom Riddle's family grave.

Wormtail dumped Voldemort in a boiling pot of water.

"I don't think Voldy will appreciate being boiled to death Ugly." Addie glared at Wormtail.

"It is not of your concern, girl. Now…" Wormtail became shaky again. "The bone of the father…unwillingly given."

A bone from the grave sprouted up from between Addie's feet and Wormtail dropped it in.

"I don't think the boss wants that for dinner." Addie glared.

"The flesh of a servant…willingly…sacrificed." Wormtail's voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, gross! Total sixteen year old pop star who hasn't hit puberty yet!" Addie gagged. (J Biebs xD)

"The blood of the enemy…forcefully taken!" Wormtail came over and cut Harry's forearm, making the younger Potter twin scream in agony.

"Hey, paws off the brother!" Addie did a chin up and kicked Wormtail in the fatty part of his stomach. The little sicko fell backwards on his fat arse. "Ha, lose some weight mouse-man."

"I'm a rat!" Wormtail got to his feet angrily and dropped the blood into the pot. A transformation that Addie will never forget, began.

Voldemort was created. He was as pale as death with gleaming red eyes. He had no nose and he had this aura that said, 'Evil.'

"Ah, Harry and Adeline Potter. How nice to see both of you here." Voldemort spoke with a hiss, sending shivers down Addie's back. "And, oh, such a handsome face…"

"Get away from him." Harry yelled.

Voldemort turned his blood red eyes to Harry and Addie. He just stared at them for a while, seeming like he was forming some sort of plan. Finally, he smirked and stalked over to the two teens.

"I will show you real pain, Harry Potter. Not that...feeble feeling you're feeling now." Voldemort hissed. He waved his hand the Potters fell to the ground from their bonds.

Addie and Harry pulled out their wands and glared back at Voldemort. "Dude, I think you should get that nose job checked out, you're starting to look like MJ."

Voldemort glared at Addie. "You are so cocky and arrogant...so much like your father. He put up a good fight. But as you can see, not a good enough one."

"So what if I'm cocky and arrogant? It doesn't matter to you." Addie growled.

"Oh, but it does my dear." Voldemort said. "It makes it easier for me to break you."

Addie looked confused but the damage was already done. "Imperio!"

Addie dropped her stance and faced Voldemort. She remained quiet and still, waiting for her orders. Harry looked at Addie in astonishment. She just stood there, doing nothing. Harry went to touch her but remembered that Voldemort was trying to inflict this pain on him. So he held his wand out in front of him and waited for Voldemort.

"Addie, please, dual your brother. I will assist when needed."

"Yes." Addie backed away from Harry and bowed. Harry raised an eyebrow and didn't bow.

"Now Harry, I don't think Dumbledore will appreciate you ignoring you manners." Voldemort tsked. "Especially to your sister."

Harry clenched his teeth and bowed ever so slightly. He didn't have a moment to spare when Addie attacked him.

"Crucio." Addie's voice seemed quiet and strangely tranquil. She stared blankly ahead and didn't care that Harry was in intense pain.

"Oh, yes. Very good Adeline, very good. Now, I shall kill him." Voldemort smiled. "Or should I say...you will kill him."

Addie nodded and raised her wand to kill Harry, but something hit her. Harry was her brother, wasn't he? "Crucio."

"Addie...it's me! It's Harry! Please..." Harry wheezed.

"I don't know you..." Addie didn't sound too confident so Harry took his chance.

"Expelliarmus!" Addie's wand flew out of her hand and to Harry's hand. "Addie, remember George?"

Addie frowned as an image of a red headed boy flashed across her mind. She shook her head. "Harry?"

"No..." Voldemort raised his wand and aimed at Harry. "Avada Kedvra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Voldemort's curses met in the middle. Addie ran behind Harry to protect herself.

The red and green lights battled for dominance, one never having the advantage the whole time. Stray sparks of the curses jumped about, one "accidentally" hitting Wormtail in the butt. Addie was sure Harry did it on purpose. Finally, Harry got the upper hand and his wand connected with Voldemort's. Silvery-gold strands flew from the wand. The first one turned into Cedric, the second the old man from Harry's summer dreams, and finally, Lily and James Potter.

Addie gazed at her mother and father, as did Harry.

"Mom...dad..." Addie said tentatively.

"Yes dear. You've both done well." Lily smiled at her children.

"Now, when you break the connection, you'll have only a moment to get to the port key. We'll be able to stall him, but for only a few moments." James said, his eyes switching between Harry and Voldemort.

"Addie...take my body back. Take my body back to my father." Cedric smiled sadly.

"Ced-"

"Honey, you're ready. Let go." Lily said to Harry. "Now."

Harry broke the connection and Addie and Harry ran to Cedric. "Accio!" Addie held the port key and Cedric tightly.

Addie, Cedric, and Harry landed in a heap in front of the stands. People cheered and the band started up the fight song. Addie looked down at Cedric's cold body, his handsome face looking unblinkingly up at her. She began crying and she hugged Harry, who held her tightly.

People then began to notice that the strong willed Adeline Potter was crying and they took another look at Cedric. He was dead.

"Everyone stay in your seats!" However, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Weasley didn't abide by the rules.

Mr. Diggory got down and saw his son. Dumbledore pried Addie and Harry away as Mr. Diggory sank to his knees. "That's my boy!"

Addie was sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. All she wanted was to go back in time and keep Cedric alive. Mr. Jones and Mr. Weasley came over to the Potters.

"Addie, sweets." Mr. Jones opened his arms for Addie. She jumped into them and cried.

"H-he jumped-d in fr-front o-of that c-c-curse to save m-me." Addie sobbed.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Shh. He died saving a friend."

"No! He was killed by Lord Voldemort!" Addie pushed her foster father away, not knowing that everyone had heard her. "Voldemort killed Cedric! The cup was disguised as a port key, and now-"

Professor Moody clamped a hand over Addie's mouth. "Quiet Potter."

Addie bit Moody, trying to get away from the stench of his breath. "What do you keep in that flask? It smells like polyjuice potion!"

Professor Moody stiffened for less than a second but Dumbledore covered it up. "Minister, something needs to be done immediately. The students need to return to their dorms and the Potters need to be sent to my office."

Fudge nodded absently as he looked at the boy who had just been killed. Then he looked at a distraught Addie, who was claiming You-Know-Who had killed him.

"Students, return to your dorms please. Head boys and girls, please lead your house. Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, please take your schools back to your respective areas." Dumbledore ordered.

Everyone listened, some with tear streaked faces, other with frightened ones. While Dumbledore was discussing something with Fudge, Moody got Harry and Addie to go with him to his office. The two Potters were so distraught, they didn't think anything of it. Once in Moody's office, they sat down, shaky and sick.

Addie looked around his office, finding everything creepy. She sniffled and hugged Harry, imagining that he felt worse. Harry was shaking under Addie's arm, trying not to cry anymore. Moody was not as shaky. He kept walking around, looking for something.

"So, you said it was a port key?" Moody looked up from a wooden box.

"Yes." Addie answered shortly.

"What was it like? To be in his presence? In the graveyard?" Moody was rushing his choppy sentences, sounding desperate for something.

Addie and Harry stopped breathing for a moment and looked at each other. Neither of them had said anything about the graveyard, even when telling their nightmares, only Ron, Hermione, George, and Sirius knew.

Addie slipped her wand into her hand. She got to her feet and stood in front of Moody who had noticed the silence. "Did we say something about a graveyard?" Anger radiated from every part of Addie.

Moody smiled. "Marvelous creatures dragons are."

"Shut up." Addie growled.

"It was you from the beginning." Harry said weakly, holding his wand up.

Moody smiled even wider. "Caught on have you?"

Addie raised her wand. "I told you to shut up."

"Now, little Addie Potter, do you really think you'll hurt the man who saved you from your house?" Moody took a step towards Addie.

"You didn't save me, and neither did the real Alastor Moody. Now where is he?"

"You're a smart girl. But not smart enough, Ava-"

"Stupefy!"

"Bombarda Maxima!" Dumbledore, Fudge, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Weasley barged into the room, followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Addie regained her feet after dodging the killing curse. Wooden shards of Moody's previous door littered the floor. And Moody himself lay stunned on the floor.

"He's an imposter." Harry said, going behind Dumbledore to stand behind Professor McGonagall.

"Severus, the serum." Dumbledore had wrestled Moody into a chair and bound him there. Snape came forward with Veritus Serum and dropped a few drops into Moody's mouth.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore looked pissed off.

"No."

"Where is he?"

Moody pointed to the chest that Addie was standing in front of.

"Adds, come here." Mr. Jones beckoned his daughter. Addie stood next to her father, her face steely.

Dumbledore opened the chest as Moody began to change into his real person. Harry knew the man from his nightmares and his trip to the pensive. He was Barty Crouch Junior, who was thought to be dead in Azkaban.

In the bottom of the chest, was Moody, one leg short and magical eye-less. He was also sporting a very choppy hair cut.

"We'll have you up in a bit Alastor." Dumbledore called down.

"Thank you Albus."

"You know Addie, I'll be welcomed back a hero. I made it so you and your brother would win, to end up in that graveyard."

"I told you to shut up! Silencio!" Addie sent a silencing charm at Junior.

"Adeline, temper." Mr. Jones rubbed her shoulders.

"He killed Cedric." Addie's voice was full of anger. "He tried to tell me he was the one who saved me from my house when I was a baby. He can at least shut up."

Mr. Jones shook his head in defeat and just let Addie go.

"Minerva, please alert Azkaban. They need to have a cell ready." Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall bustled off, leaving Harry to stand with Addie, her father, and Mr. Weasley.

"Miss Potter, I am sorry about Cedric, but we need you to go talk to the press-"

"You can shut up too, Minister." Addie spat the word 'minister.' "You could have stopped this before a boy had to die. I don't care how sorry you are. You have had Voldemort resurrected, killed a boy, and ruined your life. I hope Cedric's death haunts you for the rest of your lowly life."

"Adeline." Mr. Jones' stern tone did nothing to stop Addie.

"Have him killed, give him the electric chair or put on death row." Addie looked at Junior, who just seemed to laugh at her. "He doesn't deserve the light of day."

With that, Addie grabbed Harry's hand and drug him away to the common room.

Fudge looked at Mr. Jones. "I do believe I owe you an apology."

"No, my daughter and that boy's parents deserve an apology. My wife, son, and I will be going. Do take care."

Up in the common room, everyone was anxious. They didn't know what had happened to Harry and Addie. They didn't know what had happened to Cedric. They were teenagers; they needed the details.

When Addie and Harry entered, everyone began talking at once.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Addie screamed. Everyone knew Addie had a temper, but she had never been this angry.

"Addie..." Harry said tentatively. "You have to let this go..."

"No. Not until that asshole is dead." Addie said to Harry alone. Then she addressed everyone. "Cedric is dead. He was killed by Voldemort. Oh grow up, it's a name, no need to cringe. The reason Harry and I did so well in the tasks was because of Barty Crouch Junior, who was using polyjuice potion to pose as Professor Moody. I don't want to hear a question from any of you about Cedric, got it? Now leave me alone."

Addie left Harry with Ron and stormed up the stairs to her dorm.

The Gryffindors looked at Harry. He just sighed. "She's a little upset."

"A little? Mate, she's barking mad!" Seamus said in distress.

"Wouldn't you be? She's been strong most of the time, let her have some time." Harry said. He turned away from the crowd and sat down with Hermione and Ron.

Meanwhile, George went up to Addie's door and knocked on it. He leaned his ear against it, hoping to hear Addie shuffling across the floor. Instead, he heard silence. He frowned and opened the door. He saw Addie throwing stuff and screaming. He realized there was a silencing charm and he just watched. She kicked stuff, threw her clothes every where, each time screaming. She finally turned around, her face red from yelling. She spotted George and lifted the spell.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, picking up her clothes.

George just crossed his arms. "Hi."

"I'm guessing you saw that..." Addie said.

"I did. Adds, what's the matter? You can't keep losing your temper." George said. Addie didn't look at him. "Adds, look at me."

Addie refused, she went and picked up a few pictures of her and her brothers.

George walked over to her and grabbed her upper arms. "Look at me! Addie, you have to talk. I know this hurts, I know you've been betrayed, I know you're bothered. Addie, just talk to me!"

Addie looked into George's hazel eyes. He really cared about her, and she had just pushed him away. All her life she'd tried to be strong for everyone. And now, she had one person she could just be weak in front of, and he wouldn't think any different of her. Her bottom lip began to tremble and all that anger changed into sorrow.

George saw the change in Addie and immediately embraced her. She sobbed more in the past few hours than her whole life. All she could see was Cedric jumping in front of her and he barely knew her. She hugged George so hard her arms began to hurt. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to face the next day. She wanted to stay buried away in George's chest. Just letting him tell her everything was okay.

But life was unfair, people died... She sucked in a wobbly breath and pulled away from George. He rubbed her arms gently.

"You better now?"

Addie nodded. "Thanks George."

"No problem." George kissed Addie on the cheek. "Do you want to go back down and see everyone?"

"No, I just want to sit here with you. Don't ever leave me. Promise?" Addie intertwined their fingers.

"I promise." George kissed her hand and pulled her to his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and listened to him breathe. She soon fell asleep and the only dream she had was of Cedric telling her things would turn out okay.

_**So, I do believe this was my longest chapter. I hope you liked the changes and the quality. One more chapter before the summer break. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll make my deadline. Who knows, huh? Thanks for reading! ~A**_


	18. Chapter 16: A Hero

**Chapter 16: A Hero**

Dumbledore sat in front of the entire student body, plus the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons students. He swept his gaze over everyone, finding Addie and Harry sitting up front. Dumbledore stood up and looked out over his students.

"We have suffered a great tragedy. Cedric Diggory was a boy of substance. He was smart, talented on the Quidditch Pitch, and a fierce, fierce friend. And not to tell you how he died, would be an insult to his memory. Adeline Potter has asked to explain to everyone what happened. Addie." Dumbledore stepped aside and let Addie take the stage.

Addie stood in front of her classmates in her Hogwarts robes. She looked towards the part of the room where the Hufflepuffs sat. They looked dull and lifeless without Cedric. But they all turned their eyes to Addie, waiting for the truth.

"This was my first year here, I never expected this. I never expected to meet someone who would...do anything for an outsider." Addie took a deep breath. "Cedric died because he jumped in front of a killing curse that was meant for me. Looking back, I realize that Cedric was more than a pretty face and popular kid here. I know many of you probably hate me now, for not taking Cedric's place. But if it had been reversed, I would have saved his life."

Addie looked out at her friends. "He was a great competitor and a great friend to you guys here at Hogwarts. But he'll never be gone, he'll always be here with us. I owe it to him to keep him alive here. And I'm sure everyone else will too. But we still need to say goodbye...he died a hero. No one can deny that."

Addie wiped away some tears and nodded at Dumbledore. She stepped down and sat in her seat. Some people applauded, others muttered goodbyes.

"Thank you Adeline, for those kind words. Cedric Diggory did die a hero. So leave here today knowing that, and it'll be like he never really died."

After that, everything was adjourned. People got up and began leaving for their homes in the summer. Addie and Harry were the last to leave; they'd stay behind to give their condolences to Cedric's parents. On the train, Addie laid in George's arms, dozing off with Sniffles on her lap. The kitten was medium sized and knew something was wrong with his owner. So he left Addie alone...and tortured Ron.

Though it was funny, Addie still couldn't get out of her rut. She hoped that her summer vacation would help her numb the pain. But she was going to miss George. At least she had Harry.

At King's Cross Station, Addie saw her parents with the Weasleys. She went to grab her trunk but George already had it. He smiled and let Addie and Harry get there first.

"Hi Daddy." Addie smiled. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, I was just talking to Mr. Weasley about getting you back here for school. You'll be back the second week of August."

"Okay. Sounds good. We're going to say good bye to our friends." Addie sat Sniffles down and she dragged her friends all together.

"Guys, we need to keep in touch." Addie looked serious despite her sadness. "We need to tell each other everything. I know that things are going to change, and since Harry and I won't be here, you'll be our ears. Everyone got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay." Addie smiled. "Group hug, even though I'm not a fan?"

Everyone smiled and smashed Addie in the middle of a group hug. She laughed. "Okay guys, now it's claustrophobic."

Everyone let go, leaving Addie and George to say their separate goodbyes.

Addie smiled up at George and held his hand. "So, I'll see you in August."

"That's good. I'll call you and send you letters, okay?" George said.

"Me too. Bye George, I'm gonna miss you." Addie hugged George, her height making it comical.

"I'm gonna miss you too Adds. Have a good summer." George kissed Addie on the cheek and let her run off to her family.

George watched her go with a smile on his face. Then he met up with his family and they left for their home. The end of the school year was tragic, but there would still be a new beginning next year. And that's all he needed to know.

So...that's the end. I know it was short...and this was my WORST ever chapter, but you know what? I don't care. And you know what else? I made my May deadline. Cool huh? Thanks for the reviews! Hre is everyone who reviewed:  
- thanks for reviewing and helping me write this story. If it wasn't for your encouragement, this story wouldn't even be posted.  
**Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra**- thanks for your reviews and comments. I loved reading them everyday.  
**Ryan Griffinheart**- I absolutely, positively loved seeing your name pop up in the screen name portion of my reviews name thingie. Great explanation, huh? Thanks for being there for the whole fic!  
**Laura**- thanks for your reviews!  
**pastrylol360**- thanks! I'm glad B spread the word around at school. :)  
**UltimateLoveStorys**- thanks so much! i hope you'll read the next story!  
**BANEHiwatari**- thanks for your review, it was very helpful in getting me to update.  
**SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL**- your review cracked me up! i loved it, thanks for reviewing!  
**Firefly-Keeper**- thanks for the encouraging words!  
**Widge5**- thanks:) you made me smile  
**Sakura Lisel**- man, i cannot believe those things got past me! thanks for reviewing and letting me know i'm retarded some times. thanks again, i appreciate it.

Thanks everyone! I hope to see your reviews for Harry and Adeline Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! ~A and B


End file.
